


In This Together

by HinaSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Underwater Blow Jobs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: While on a mission, Naruto bumps into his former teammate. Just when he plots on bringing back the Uchiha back to the Leaf in his state, he ends up getting held against his will by Sasuke and Kisame. He soon finds out that it's not so bad. Kisame x Sasuke x Naruto relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Kisame groaned as he sat up in bed and massaged his shoulder. He really overdid it yesterday trying to show off in front of Sasuke. Speaking of the man in question, he was right beside him curled up in the covers. He brushed the hair from the younger man eyes. He looked peaceful whenever he slept. There was no time to observe how cute he looked. It was time to get moving though if they wanted to get far enough before nightfall. These days Sasuke was hard to wake up due to the younger male's pregnancy. He had never been around a pregnant woman before, so he hadn't the slightest clue if being knocked up made you so tired or if he was just tired from sleeping. As much as he'd like to allow the man to rest, they had to head out soon.

"Sasuke, time to get up, kid," Kisame tried shaking awake the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke scowled in his sleep and waved his hand at the man.

"No, go away," he mumbled as he turned his back towards the man. "I'm tired."

"We need to get going, Sasuke," he said as he continued shaking him.

He sighed as he wiped his eyes as he looked over at the alarm clock. "Kisame, it's 5:30 in the morning. A few more hours won't kill us."

"And walking won't kill you." Kisame began digging inside of the dresser for a clean shirt.

" ** _You're_ ** not 8 months pregnant," Sasuke frowned as he sat on the side of the bed. His back was starting to hurt a lot more these days thanks to his pregnancy. It was dangerous to travel on the road for the two of them so the earlier they traveled, the better. Not many people were out at this hour, so it would be easy to slip out of the current town they were in. By doing so, they could avoid any ninjas hunting for them. At the moment both men had heavy bounties on their heads with Kisame's previous employment in the Akatsuki and the Uchiha being with Orochimaru. So far very few ninja and bandits had encountered them and they'd both manage them, though Kisame more than Sasuke over time considering his condition. The two were looking for a good place to settle down and start their lives over with. Sasuke wanted to live in the land of tea which was a relatively peaceful area even if it was far away. Kisame preferred living in the Land of the Waves, though that would be a terrible idea. Too much ninja activity and Kisame was highly wanted there. Where ever they liked, they had to be careful especially with a baby on the way.

"How do you feel?"

"Bloated," he rubbed his stomach. "My back hurts a little bit."

"That's good it's only a little bit," he said as his lover slipped on a t-shirt. "It could be worse."

"I guess," he shrugged. "Mind packing up for me? I'll sign us out of the hotel, so we can leave faster."

Once Sasuke donned his cloak, he went downstairs to the front desk where the elderly hotel owner was at the counter. He smiled up at the raven as he handed over the key. "Did you enjoy your stay last tonight?"

"Yes, thank you for asking," Unlike a lot of other hotels, this one didn't really care who stayed as long as they paid for a room. He only knew this because of Kisame staying here during missions when he was in the Akatsuki. Sasuke turned and started leaving when he bumped into a man carrying a bunch of bags. "Watch where you're going, fool."

"Fuck off, punk," the man snarled at the Uchiha.

"Hmph whatever," Sasuke pushed past the man and headed outside to wait for Kisame. He was relieved to see that the sky was cloud free and hopefully that would last a while since he wasn't too eager to be caught in the rain. Whenever it rained on the road, it seemed like the pair would always have to take refugee in a cave or set up camp. Sasuke hated caves since they were uncomfortable to sleep in. It wouldn't bother him so much if he wasn't pregnant.

As Sasuke went outside to wait for his lover, he heard a voice calling out to him. It just had to belong to the very person he had been attempting to avoid for years.

"Sasuke!" Of all the places, he had to be, why was it in Naruto's site he thought as soon as he saw the man in question coming his way. What was Naruto doing here of all places? Then again, he was a ninja and having said occupation required one to travel so it shouldn't really surprise him that much. Of all the times to be found by his former team mate and for him to be pregnant at that. It had been years since he had last seen his team mate. The last time they met up, Naruto and he had fought at Orochimaru's hideout before Sasuke retreated. That had been 3 years ago. Naruto, from the looks of it, had changed since then. He now sported a shorter version of his old haircut and was wearing what appeared to be his normal clothes; a plain red shirt and black sweatpants.

"What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business." He reached for his sword. He couldn't be taken back. Just when he had thought that was the last time he'd see the man, here he was back again. He could tell he wasn't going anywhere if Naruto wasn't alone. "I'm still not coming back to the Hidden Leaf so just drop it."

"You know I can't," he told him glaring at him. He had been waiting years to bring back Sasuke, the one thing he couldn't seem to accomplish. The man had gone under the radar very much like Orochimaru. Rumors had circulated that the two were dead, but Naruto and Sakura refused to believe this. Now that he was once again in right in front of him, Naruto wasn't letting Sasuke get away without a fight and the man knew that.

"I'm not going to fight you over this. Just walk away."

"What the hell?" Naruto pointed at his stomach. "You've gotten bigger." Here he prodded the Uchiha.

"I'm pregnant, fool," he blushed as he slapped away Naruto's hand.

"How?! Whose the hell is it?"

"It's none of your…" he began when Naruto suddenly grabbed him and jumped out of the way. A huge explosion followed shortly after. A few ninjas from the hidden rain village came from the top of the hotel and threw kunai at the two men. Before Sasuke could take out his sword and fight back, Naruto had already summoned his shadow clones and went for the ninjas. Despite him being pregnant, Sasuke wasn't above not trying to defend himself. He took out his sword and drove it through one of the rain ninja before engaging in a sword fight with another one. Just as he was about to lift his sword against the man, he felt someone stab him in his leg and the man he had previously been going up against stabbed him through the shoulder.

Sasuke cried out in pain and fell down in pain. He attempted to pick up his sword only to have it kicked away from him. Just when it looked like it was the end, Naruto came to his rescue and ran off with him. He ended up passing out before Naruto stopped to rest inside of a cave. He wasn't skilled in medical ninjtsu like Sakura, but he knew how to treat a wound until they got into a hospital. He made sure to clean the wounds, despite Sasuke's protests, and wrapped them up. The Uchiha was visibly uncomfortable with Naruto raking his eyes over the older male's body. There were few bite marks littering the man's body from Kisame and a few scars from training. The bites were the more concerning features Naruto was concentrating on. The raven cleared his throat. "Can you go any slowier?"

"Sorry," he muttered as he continued to wrap his arm. "There. You doing alright?"

"Do I look okay?" he snapped as he slipped back on his bloodied shirt. Sasuke groaned when he heard the nearby sound of thunder rumbling out. Great. He wondered where Kisame was right now. That explosion had to catch his attention. As protective as the shark man was of Sasuke, he had been expecting him to run in during their fight with those ninjas. It was possible that he would find them but…he shook his head. No, he would find them.

"I'd better get some fire wood before the storm," said Naruto. "Stay here. It's not safe outside in your condition."

"I'm not a child," he said stubbornly. He was planning on staying anyways to rest. When Naruto left, he attempted to get up only to find pain shoot through his leg and he quickly sat back down groaning. He had been trying to get up to keep a look out but the only way he was going to do that was if he crawled. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be gone too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had come back inside just in time for the rain to start pouring down outside. As he set up the campfire, he saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep against the cave walls. He muttered something in his sleep, but it was much too low for Naruto to hear. He had never dealt with a pregnant lady before never mind a pregnant man at that. Normally in a situation like this, Sasuke would have stayed awake just in case someone came inside or possibly because he didn't trust Naruto or both. Either way, here he was fast asleep, looking peaceful and without any worry in the world. It was rather bizarre seeing Sasuke of all people pregnant. He would have thought the Uchiha would have considered being pregnant a burden on his getting revenge on his older brother plot. The last time he heard about Itachi Uchiha, the man was still active in the Akatsuki and here was his younger brother carrying his niece or nephew. He would have thought the Uchiha would wait until his brother was dead to think about anything else let alone having a family. Did Orochimaru have something to do with his friend's pregnancy? He was known for experimenting on people. It wouldn't surprise him if he somehow got Sasuke pregnant.

Besides looking bigger, Sasuke looked like the same Sasuke except he looked older. He sported the same hairstyle and no longer wore his head band. He was sure once he got back to the village, girls would be all over the man like before. He hadn't lost any of his good looks from before. If anything, he looked a lot more handsome with his more mature features.

He slowly went over to the ninja and gently shook his shoulder. It was cool in the cave and Sasuke needed to get closer by the fire if he wanted to be warm.

"Sasuke?" He said barely above a whisper as to not scare the man. "I made a fire."

"Go away idiot. I'm trying to sleep." he muttered in his sleep.

Naruto left the Uchiha be and warmed himself by the fire. He had made some progress today getting back his team mate even if it wasn't much. Sasuke was injured, pregnant, and far away from the Hidden Leaf Village. With so many bounties over the man's head, it might be difficult bringing him back home. He had been on a solo mission, so he wasn't with Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, or Yamato to help him with Sasuke. Speaking of the Uchiha, he heard Sasuke moving behind him, struggling to get off the floor. The blonde man quickly flew to his side and attempted to help him up.

"I've got it," he snapped, snatching away his arm.

"You're about to fall over. You might hurt the baby," he reminded him. It was only then when he let him help him up.

"I've got it," he pulled away from him after he was on his feet.

"Let me help you." the younger male insisted.

"I don't need you to help me piss." Sasuke gritted his teeth as he struggled to shuffle off into the back of the cave. A while later, Sasuke came back and plopped down next to fire. There was silence between them for a while until Naruto cleared his throat. "What? If you're wondering about the father of my kid, don't try figuring it out. You wouldn't guess right."

"How many months?" he asked staring at the Uchiha's stomach. He looked as big as a watermelon. Maybe even bigger. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't start having the baby right then and there. He wouldn't know what to do other than trying to find a hospital while carrying him.

"8, I'll be in my 9th month in a few days."

"So, you're close to having it."

"Yeah," his hand instantly flew to his stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, just contractions and he kicked a little," he rubbed his bulging stomach.

"Contractions?" he gulped getting nervous.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's what the body does in your late months to prepare you for the real thing. That one was just a little sharp, that's all."

"Can I feel? Not to be weird or anything. I've never been around a pregnant woman before."

"I guess." He shrugged. Naruto pressed his hand against Sasuke's stomach only to feel movement shortly after.

"What's his name?"

"We haven't decided yet," he shrugged. Naruto had caught the "we" part and instantly knew Sasuke had to still be with whoever had gotten him pregnant. He saw Sasuke sneak a look over to the entrance. Was he expecting him to show up or was he thinking of the danger? Which ever it was, Sasuke looked worried which was a rare site to see. He must really care about this guy or at least he was worried about his kid.

The rest of the day was spent in mostly silence on Sasuke's end. Naruto would start off telling him about events in the Leaf and it quickly turned into a one-sided conversation. Naruto found himself not caring as he was grateful Sasuke was here and letting him yap on about anything he wanted without telling him to shut up for once. The most he got out of Sasuke was a "Hm" and maybe an "Oh" every now and then. He got him to crack a few smiles when he mentioned Sai making fun of Naruto.

"You know, Sakura and Ino think Sai looks a lot like you," he mentioned. They did bare a few resemblances with Sai being a little paler than Sasuke and having much shorter hair. "You two could be twins."

"And I suppose they like that, huh?" he smirked. He was well aware of Sakura and Ino's crush on him. It wouldn't surprise him if both wanted their own Sasuke look-a-like if they couldn't have the real one. Surely the two couldn't be that shallow though.

"Could be, though Sakura still likes you," Naruto looked back down at Sasuke's stomach. "She might have to move on though."

"She will have to move on," he corrected him. Kisame was still alive or at least he hoped he was. He was much too experienced and dangerous to let some ninjas take him down. He had handled worse than that.

"I doubt it. She's liked you for years."

"Hm." Sasuke poked at the fire. It was starting to get low. "As soon as the rain stops, we should head out. Sleeping in this cave is bad for my back."

"Okay, but you're walking. You were already heavy enough to carry."

"Whatever."

As soon as the rain cleared up, they headed out with Naruto keeping a close eye on Sasuke and their surroundings. He would offer up breaks and kept checking if the younger male needed anything. The raven couldn't help but to be amused at Naruto's mother-Henning, strongly reminding him of Kisame's attitude towards him from before. It was rather sweet of Naruto to wanting to care for him and worry about the baby. Then again he would say Sakura would probably kill him if he wasn't look out properly for Sasuke. At the same time, the blonde man did think of the two of them as being friends. Naruto was the closest thing to a friend he had to be fair. He didn't have any friends back in the Leaf due to preferring to be alone. Naruto fought so hard to get him bad home. It seems like now he got his wish unless Kisame showed up.

Sasuke felt another kick which turned his attention back to the baby. It wouldn't be long before his child came and judging by their pace, they should make it back to the Hidden Leaf Village in time for him to give birth. He hoped so. He didn't want to have the baby while traveling. It was already risky enough traveling with an unborn baby. It was just going to be harder with an infant with its mother having a bounty over his head and plenty of ninjas willing to do anything to kill him. It would be safer to have the baby in the Leaf. Hopefully nobody would try taking away his child. What would it look like anyways? As strong as the Uchiha genes were, he'd more than likely have jet black, spiky hair and dark eyes. He wasn't sure about the skin tone. He and Itachi has inherited their mother's light skin, though moreso Itachi than he, and not their father's tan one. It was possible the baby could have blue skin like Kisame and his mother. Whatever the baby looked like, he'd still love his son no matter what.

"Hold on," said Sasuke. "I have to go."

"Again?" Naruto raised a brow. Sasuke had been going way too often on this road trip. Even though he had only taken a few gulps of water, he somehow still had to go.

"Yep," he nodded. It wasn't his choice to continuously have to pee so much. From what he read, the baby tended to press down on other organs including the bladder. It was probably because of how big the baby was. "When you're pregnant, you tend to go a lot."

"How'd you get knocked up anyhow?" He asked as Sasuke carefully went behind a tree.

"How old are you to not know about the birds and the bees?"

"You know what I meant."

Sasuke hesitated. He knew once he told Naruto, he'd never let it go. "I used your jutsu."

"My ju-…" Naruto burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing," he turned red. He knew it was a bad idea to tell him. "It had a purpose."

"I didn't know you were such a pervert." Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know his jutsu could allow him to get pregnant unless Sasuke made a few adjustments. That would explain the pregnant Uchiha in front of him.

"Whatever," he mumbled, brushing past the blonde. "Let's go."

They soon arrived in the next village just in time for the sunset. Once checked in, Sasuke went off for a bite to eat while Naruto made a call to Kakashi, excited to tell him about Sasuke and also to get a ride back home. If Sai wasn't on a mission, he could pick them up and take them back to the village so Sasuke could get proper treatment. Kakashi was surprised to hear that Naruto was successful in getting a hold of Sasuke. Any sightings of Sasuke were nonexistent before so it was unexpected when Naruto called. It was even more unexpected when he was told Sasuke was pregnant. Like Naruto, he knew how badly Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi. Why have a baby now? What if he was just doing it to leave behind a legacy of some sort or to preserve the sharingan? It was possible given the circumstances.

"I'll send Sai to your location right away," said Kakashi. "Just hang in there and don't let him out of your sites."

"Actually…" he began. He hadn't even thought about making sure the Uchiha wasn't out of his sites. 

"Even before I gave you the instructions you messed it up," He couldn't help but to laugh.

"You sound like Sakura."

"That is something she would," he shook his head. "Anyways, go find where he is before someone else does."

"Right," just as he hung up the phone, Sasuke came back with a brown bag. "Sasuke!"

"Here," he tossed him the bag he had. "It's ramen."

"Thanks."

Sasuke took off his shirt giving Naruto another quick glance the bites before he slipped into his bed. He wondered what could have made those marks. Was it some kind of animal that bit him or was it his lover?

Naruto heated up his ramen and watched the television for a while until he fell asleep. The next day was uneventful with Sasuke laying in bed sleeping with Naruto watching him. The ninja would much rather go outside and take a walk around the village, but he had to stay with him because of what Kakashi said.

"Get up and do something," he mumbled more to himself than Sasuke. The old Sasuke would much rather be outside training than sitting around in a room all day. However, Sasuke seemed fine with watching tv and eating food.

"You try carrying a baby for going on 9 months," Sasuke said stirred his soup he had gotten via room service. "My feet and my back hurts. Give me a break. If you don't want to be here, go outside."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He swore inside of his head. Now he had to lie and hope Sasuke wouldn't know. "Because I want to be in here with you. It's been too long since I've been with my best friend."

"Best friend?" He'd never heard that before.

"I'm serious. I love being here with you again. It's been years since we've been like this"

"I always assumed you hated me." He said jokingly.

"I could never hate you…even if you are dick sometimes."

"Hm. Look if you want to take a walk, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Who says I didn't trust you to stay?"

"Okay then, I can take care of myself. How's that? Just go and enjoy yourself, Naruto."

"Alright, I'm off to go get ramen and you'd better be here when I get back."

Sasuke just "hmph" as usual as Naruto slipped on his shoes and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"100 channels and there's nothing to watch," groaned Sasuke. He had been in the bed watching the TV for a while and was growing more bored by the minute. He wished Naruto was back even if it was to talk his head off. He turned off the tv and started to go to the bathroom to take a bath when he hard a knock on the door. "About time you came back. You've been gone since for-..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as it was Kisame at the door, his clothes caked with blood and dirt. Sasuke couldn't get a word in as Kisame brushed past him and started tossing his clothes onto the bed along with his sword. Sasuke quickly came to his side. "What the fuck happened to you, Kisame?"

"Ninjas," he muttered. "The bastards cornered me at the hotel. I saw them attack you and that blonde guy. They've been chasing me all over the place, but I managed to give them the slip."

"How'd you find us?"

"This is one of the closest villages from the town we were in," he explained. "I knew you wouldn't want to be on your feet too long so I thought you would stay there. Plus I recognized the Uzumaki kid and knew he'd try taking you back to the Leaf and this village was on the way there."

"Well you guessed right. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a hot shower right now. Is he here?" he said referring to Naruto.

"No," he shook his head. "He went out and hasn't been back for a while. I heard him make a call to Kakashi and he's sending someone to us. I don't know how much time that gives us, but we should go soon."

"I know," he said as Sasuke cleaned up one of his wounds. "I can't get infected and get my ass sent to the hospital. They might have to wait though. Let's go before he get back."

A small part of Sasuke felt bad having to leave behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes seemed to light up whenever Sasuke spoke to him and he didn't miss the bright smiles that would appear on his face whenever Sasuke looked at him. Naruto was one of the few people who genuinely cared about him. It would break his heart if he left. The blonde ninja had been so happy knowing his friend was finally coming home after all these years. He had fought so hard to find him and drag his butt home. He nearly asked Kisame if it was okay to bring Naruto with them. He knew it was a bad idea from the get go. Kisame was a dangerous man that had a worked for the Akatsuki, the same organization that caught the hosts of the tailed beasts. There was no way Naruto would go with them. Maybe his former teammate would just have to accept that they were on two different paths, but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. He left a note telling Naruto that he had to go for the sake of his new family and that he hoped the two could still be friends. He left it on Naruto's bed and quickly left the hotel. The two slipped out of the hotel window, leaving Sasuke being glad their window was large enough for him to slip himself out the window with his large stomach. They quickly slipped out of the village with Sasuke keeping an eye out for Naruto. He hadn't seen him so far which was a good thing. Whatever was keeping him preoccupied was a lucky break for Sasuke and Kisame.

"Can you walk?" he asked as they continued down the path outside of the village. "I can carry you."

"I know that, I'm fine." His leg was still bothering him but being the stubborn young man he was, he refused. He still had that "not wanting to look weak" mentality. Besides, Kisame had enough to deal with judging by his wounds. 

"If you get tired, let me know."

Sasuke just continued walking, occasionally looking back and around for Naruto. He just hoped they didn't run into any trouble. It wasn't because of their injuries, but because he was on the last leg of his pregnancy. He couldn't afford to start going into early labor. He was lucky he hadn't back the hotel.

* * *

 

"I'm back and I got lu-..." Naruto stopped speaking as soon as he saw that the room was empty. He dropped the bag of dango he had and ran to the bathroom only to find no Sasuke inside. Panicking, he grabbed his things and bolted out of the room. He swore under his breath as he began asking people if they had seen Sasuke. Kakashi had given him one job and he had fucked it up. He should have known better than to have trusted Sasuke to stay. At first he had thought that maybe Sasuke got bored and took a walk. Then when he started asking around, he found out that Kisame Hoshigaki was in the village. Nobody had told him the name, but he knew who it was by the description the few people he spoke to gave him. A tall blue man with spikey dark blue hair and what looked like gills on his face. From what he had been told, Kisame had left the organization. So why would he...he then thought about it. Could it be that Kisame was the father? Or could it be that they were friends? Anything was possible at this point with Sasuke considering how many years he had been gone.

Naruto ran off in the direction he heard where they were headed full sped. He summoned a thousand shadow clones and sent them all off into multiple directions to locate the man. After few hours of going straight forward, one came back and told the man where the two were. As soon as Naruto got there, he found Sasuke throwing up with Kisame holding his bangs out of his face. He had to play this safe with Kisame there. He had a large amount of chakra, which had earned him the title of "the tail-less beat", and then there was the fact that a pregnant Sasuke was there. If the two of them took the fight away from the man, he might get attacked.

'I could use Sage Mode and...' Naruto didn't get to finish his thoughts as an arm wrapped around his neck and held him there. He could feel his chakra getting sucked out of him. 'What the hell's going on!?'

"Don't try getting away, kid," said Kisame in his ear.

"Give back Sasuke!" he hissed.

"I'll give him back alright," Kisame then proceeded to knock him out.

Meanwhile Sasuke was wiping his mouth as the real Kisame approached with Naruto. "Ugh, don't ever give me that shit again."

"Sorry, but those rice cakes were the only ones I had," he shrugged. "I got your friend."

"I see that. Did you hurt him?"

"Nah. I had shit Sasori gave me for a mission once." he said holding up a needle. "He should be out for a while until our next destination. If not, I can suck up his Chakra."

Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. He gestured the man to follow him with Naruto. They couldn't leave a knocked out Naruto here where anybody could hurt him. Besides, he couldn't have Naruto running back to the village and saying that Kisame was with Sasuke. If they knew, there would be a double man hunt. The two of them would be separated immediately when found. It was just better to have the blonde with them.


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto finally woke up, he found himself tied up laying on a bed in what looked like a hotel room. He could hear the distant sound of someone showering in the background. Sasuke was looking uncomfortable as he held his stomach on the other bed. He could hear the younger man muttering, "Just a few more days..."

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto growled at the man. Sasuke jumped, caught off guard about Naruto finally waking up. He had been out for a few days, which caused Sasuke to worry. Kisame had told him that it was suppose to work that way. "I thought you weren't going to run off on me, you asshole!"

"Naruto, I..." he stopped speaking with his hands flying to his stomach. "You were out for a while. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon. How do you feel?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?!" he yelled, struggling against the ropes binding him. "I'm pissed!"

"No, do you feel dizzy or nauseated?"

"I feel irritated! Let me go!" he hissed.

"I can't do that, Naruto. You were in the way and letting you go will just allow you to continue being in the way. I can't let you go."

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?"

"I should, but I won't," He got off his bed and went to the bathroom. Naruto scowled and continued to try getting free. Whoever had tied him up had made sure that he wouldn't be able to escape, which shouldn't shock him considering who he was with. He could just barely hear Sasuke in the bathroom talking to whoever was in there. Naruto just hoped Sai found him. Hopefully Kakashi gave him ninja dogs to accompany him or some ninja that was good at tracking. How long had he been out he wondered. Sasuke eventually came out of the bathroom but didn't come back to the place on his bed. Instead he left the room, leaving Naruto in the room with whoever was in the bathroom. Eventually he could no longer hear the shower water running. Whoever it was had to be coming out. If this was indeed who he thought he was, he hoped he wasn't in deep shit right now.

15 minutes had passed before the hotel door opened and the person in the bathroom had still not come out. Sasuke was carrying a brown paper bag full of groceries which he sat down on the table in the room. He pulled out of a bowl of microwavable ramen noodles, went into the bathroom briefly, and then placed it into the microwave. As they cooked, Naruto's stomach started to loudly growl from the smell. He hadn't even realized how hungry he was until he smelled food. Sasuke took the bowl out of the microwave and placed it onto the table. He sat Naruto up in bed and then grabbed the bowl to feed him.

"You know I can feed myself," he said as Sasuke lifted up the chopsticks.

"I'm not stupid, idiot. That would require letting you go. Now open up." Naruto obeyed and ate what was given to him. While Sasuke was feeding him, Kisame came out of the bathroom wrapped up in bandages around his torso and both of his arms. He plopped down on the other bed and turned on the tv while Sasuke went back to Naruto's side. He felt Sasuke tap his right cheek. "Stop staring and eat up. You haven't eaten in 3 days."

Naruto did as he was told, only occasionally looking over at Kisame. Was he Sasuke's friend, acquaintance with the same goal as he, or possibly even the kid's father? Whatever he was, he hoped he wouldn't betray Sasuke. He had been in the Akatsuki after all. There was no telling what the man's motive was for being for him. He supposed he would find out sooner or later. After feeding him, Sasuke wiped his mouth and climbed onto the bed with Kisame. He felt a sharp pang of jealousy seeing the two cuddled up on the bed together. Kisame's arm was wrapped around Sasuke while the Uchiha's face was buried in his chest. Wait why was he so jealous for? Sasuke was happy and all he wanted was for his friend to be happy as well.

Some time later, Sasuke asked him if he had to go. "If you have to go, you better go now."

"What are you, my father?"

"I will let you piss yourself," he rolled his eyes. He slid Naruto's feet off of the bed and opened up the bathroom door. "Come on."

"You're not going to untie me?"

"I'll untie you when we get to the bathroom." Naruto sighed and hopped as best he could to the bathroom. The moment Sasuke shut the door, the blonde ninja spoke. "So that's the father, hm?"

"I don't need you to say anything about it," he undid Naruto's ropes around him before tying it around his hands. "Do what you need to do you. I'll be outside of the door until you're done."

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Keep dreaming. I don't need to see how tiny it is."

"It is not tiny!" he felt his face redden as Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Sure it isn't," he laughed. He left Naruto be and climbed onto the bed with Kisame. "So we're all alone now."

"Are you really think that's a good idea?"

"As long as we're quiet."

"No I talking about this," he rubbed Sasuke's bulging stomach. "Isn't it dangerous? I don't wanna accidentally make you have the baby or hurt it."

"I checked and it's safe," he grinned. "As long as we're not too rough, the baby and I will be fine. Now hurry up fuck me."

Naruto turned off the running water of the sink after using the toilet. He knocked on the door but Sasuke didn't say anything. He called out to the Uchiha but got no answer. He tried the door knob and it wasn't blocked. He peeped inside and felt his face growing hotter by the second. On the bed was Sasuke with his ass in the air while Kisame was taking him from the back. Naruto knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't look away. Sasuke's cheeks were bright red with his eyes leaking tears from the pleasure he was reserving. A sock was shoved into his mouth to keep his moans down. Naruto, who had thought himself as being straight for the longest time, felt himself getting considerably hard at the site the erotic expression on Sasuke's face. Seeing Sasuke submitting to someone else was both shocking and hot at the same time. He would have thought Sasuke was the more dominating party. He couldn't just stand there watching the two men having sex as either of them could catch him watching. He quietly shut the door, sat on the toilet lid, and waited for Sasuke or his boyfriend to come get him. A part of him wanted to sneak another peek at the display.

'You're not gay and especially not for Sasuke!' he reminded himself. However the erection between his legs stated otherwise. He attempted to think of something else to get it to go down like training with Jiraiya or ramen. Yeah ramen wasn't sexy.

"Ha-ha-harder!" he heard Sasuke cry out. From then on out he could only hear the sounds of Sasuke moaning and telling Kisame how to fuck him. Did Sasuke not think he could hear him or did he not care? "Yes, right there! Don't stop!"

"Damn it, Sasuke," Naruto blushed wishing he could block his ears from hearing the noise. Eventually the sounds of sex creased after a few minutes. He could hear low muttering from the room followed by Kisame's deep laughter. It took a few minutes but eventually the Uchiha came back for him. Naruto couldn't help to notice the faint blush still lingering on his face. Instead of having an embarrassed expression on his face or telling him that he heard nothing, he had that same blank expression on his face and told Naruto to get in bed. Naruto didn't say a word as he quickly went to the bed, making sure his hands were in front of his crotch at all times. Sasuke, luckily, said nothing if he noticed. After pulling back the sheets for the blonde ninja, he jumped back into bed with Kisame and turned off the lamp while Naruto pulled up his sheet to his chest as best he could.

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were alone again. Kisame had gone out for breakfast for the three of them. The moment he left was when Naruto started teasing the Uchiha. "Trying to have another one so soon?"

"Shut it!" he hissed turning pink. Kisame had took the sock out of him mouth just to see how quiet he could be without it. At the time, Sasuke didn't care in the slightest and even wanted Naruto to hear him getting fucked. The moment the glow disappeared, Sasuke was embarrassed. He was hoping the younger male would have avoided bringing this embarrassing moment up with him, but it seemed that he had no such luck.

"It's almost like you wanted me and the entire hotel to hear how much you love his big, fat..."

"At least I have someone," he narrowed his eyes at the ninja. "Still chasing after Sakura's skirts?"

"Screw off," he rolled his eyes. He still had feelings for the pink haired kunoichi, though he had less and less faith Sakura would actually return them given how strongly she felt about Sasuke. Every time someone showed interest in her, she'd always shrug it off because of the Uchiha. It was often annoying at times but there was really nothing he or anybody else could do about it. However given how Sasuke was now pregnant with his lover's child, it was likely Sakura would be forced to move on. That or she'd never date because Sasuke was the only one she could have feelings for. Maybe he could try moving on too if Sakura still didn't want to date him. There were plenty of pretty girls both inside of and outside of Konoha. Surely someone would be right for him.

"You could have a chance considering," he rubbed his stomach. "Now that I think about it, you should probably just give up and date someone else. Time's too short to wait."

Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile Naruto noticed a bag on the floor with a kunai sticking out of it. Now was his chance. He brought his feet down onto the floor and carefully bent down to pick it up. Once he had it grasped in his hands he slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping. By the time he had gotten back on the bed, Sasuke had come out of the bathroom and Kisame had come back with breakfast. Breakfast was eaten in silence and as soon as they finished, the two men prepared to leave.

"Already?" He was used to leaving later in the day. They were leaving at 6: 30 in the morning. What were they in a rush for?

"You try going somewhere with a bounty over your head," said Kisame. "Then again, you sort of do already."

Kisame had a point. Not too many people would be out at this hour and if they wanted to get a good distance away from an enemy, in this case the Leaf who he was sure was notified of Naruto's absence in the village, they had to leave right away. Kisame slung Naruto over his shoulder with Naruto protesting that he could walk. This of course was followed by a retort from Sasuke reminding him that Naruto would try escaping. Naruto hated being carried like a sack of flour, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to walk at the risk of him running off and getting backup.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto breaking the silence was the pair walked.

"Wherever the wind takes us, kid," responded Kisame.

"You're kidding right? You've got a baby on the way." he pointed out. He would have figured someone as smart as Sasuke would have figured out that was a bad idea. It couldn't be too safe walking around with a newborn child. Hell a pregnant Sasuke had already been attacked and gotten lucky. They were just putting the child at even more risk if they didn't find a good place to settle down.

"We know that, but we have to search first," said Sasuke. "If you haven't noticed, it's not easy getting around pregnant or having a bad reputation over your head. We've been looking for months while trying to dodge trouble. Doesn't excatly leave us that much time."

"You could..."

"You know why I can't go back."

"With Kakashi as hokage, you could..." he began.

"Save it," Naruto just didn't seem to understand. If he went back, Kisame would be the least likely to be welcomed back in the village even more so than Sasuke. At least Sasuke did have Kakashi and Sakura awaiting his return. He knew even Kakashi would be that approving of Kisame's presence in the village given his past crimes. Hell even if Kakashi didn't care, whose to say the other major ninja villages wouldn't raise a stink about it? "We'd be sooner locked up than anything. Besides, I don't want my kid growing up being hated because of his parents."

Naruto knew all too well how that felt minus the part about his parents. With the nine tails stored inside of him, many of the villagers hated him for something he couldn't control. He never asked to have it stored inside of him just like their child didn't ask to have the two as his parents. Sasuke suddenly stopped and asked Kisame to let him take a break.

"Your water didn't break, did it?" Naruto asked nervously. He really didn't want Sasuke to have the baby right here in the forest.

"No. I just felt a sharp pain is all," he frowned as he sat down on a large rock. "I just need a minute."

"Take your time, Sasuke," Kisame said as he sat Naruto down as well. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you." Sasuke winced and bowed his head. "Oh god that hurts!"

Kisame and Naruto sent each other worried looks before focusing on Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," he assured the two.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left," said Kisame looking over his shoulder. "If that kid comes right now, we're out in the open and we don't have the supplies for this shit. Can you walk?"

"What if the baby falls out?" Naruto panicked.

"Don't be stupid," the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Okay I'm fine now. Let's go."

"You sure?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, let's go," he struggled to get off the rock and snatched away his arm when Kisame attempted to help him. Once he was up, he walked away from the two of them, calling back to them to hurry up.

"Stubborn bastard,"sighed Kisasme picking back up Naruto. "Never willing to admit he needs help. Was he always like that?"

"Mostly," shrugged Naruto. "Do you think he'd gonna have it?"

"If not today, soon," he said quickening his pace to catch up with the Uchiha. "Slow down Sasuke."

"Keep up," he retorted. "The faster we get to the next town the better."

Kisame and Naruto only sighed as they continued onto the next town with Sasuke leading the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto yawned as the three of them traveled down the dirt road. They had been walking for hours, only stopping when Sasuke wanted to stop. Naruto wished to stretch his legs, but the large man wouldn't untie his legs. He'd let him take a break from being on his shoulders by sitting him down whenever Sasuke had to stop to take a break. Other than that, he was always on Kisame's broad shoulders. He guessed he should be grateful that this was the treatment he was getting. He could be knocked out or sealed inside of something, never to seen sunlight until Kisame or Sasuke wanted him too. He was also lucky he had no duct tape over his mouth to keep him from yelling. Then again, it wasn't necessary. With him within range of Kisame's hands, the man could easily silence him, maybe even permanently. He wondered if Sai or any other of the Hidden Leaf ninjas were on their trail or had completely lost them. The three of them hadn't seen or heard anything so far so anything was possible at this point. If they did get caught, Naruto would have to convince whoever found them to be careful with the pregnant man though he couldn't say the same for Kisame given who he was. Speaking of the man, he was feeling quite nervous about the man. Although he had left the organization, what if he used Naruto as a bargaining chip as to keep them off of the pair. So far he hadn't done or said anything of the sort but he was still going to keep an eye on him. He didn't know Kisame all that well or if he had put his days of crimes behind him. Just because Kisame cared about Sasuke's well being didn't bmean he cared about Naruto too.

"Can you keep going, Sasuke?" asked Kisame giving his lover a concerned look. Sasuke was constantly moaning in  pain but hardly ever told Kisame that he wished to stop or slow down. "We can stop if you want us to."

"No, I think there's a town nearby." he told him. He wasn't entirely sure. He was just going off hope at this point. This baby was coming a lot sooner than the two thought and if there was a town up ahead, they would have to see a mid-wife or go to a hospital. They were only skilled in a bit of basic medical ninjutsu and even that might not be enough. Healing a wound and having a baby were two different things after all. "We should be fine."

"If you're sure," he frowned. "You wouldn't happen to know about childbirth, would you?"

"Nope," said Naruto. He noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. It hadn't yet turned a bright shade of orange yet which meant they still had some time left. "It's getting late. I don't think we're going to make it until there is one nearby. Maybe one of us can go and make sure."

"Fat chance," said Kisame. "I'm not leaving Sasuke here with you."

"I can protect him. I've done it before."

"Tied up?"

"What if I promised not to leave you guys behind?"

"What if I just allowed you stay tied up?" retorted the man. "I guess I could go forward with him, but... no I don't want to leave you here. Don't give me you can handle yourself. If you get into a fight on your own, you might pop the baby out or worse..."

Kisame didn't have to say what worse was. Sasuke only sighed and the three continued down the road. Just like Naruto thought, the next town over still hadn't come up yet and they were stuck in the forest for the night. Every now and then Sasuke toss and turn in his sleep, keeping Naruto and Kisame up at times. The next morning, they set off again with Sasuke struggling to kept up the pace. He was close to having the baby and that meant they had to get him to a hospital soon. It got to a point where Kisame put allowed Naruto to walk as long as he had a rope tied around his hands behind his back. Sasuke usually would complain about Kisame carrying him, but at the moment he was in too much pain to care. By the time they did reach a village, Naruto was tossed into the hotel room with Sasuke while Kisame went for a doctor or at least a mid-wife for Sasuke. Upon getting into the room, Sasuke used the sexy jutsu to turn into a woman. Even though this wasn't the time, Naruto could feel his nose starting to bleed from Sasuke's body. He had turned into a hot, naked, and busty young woman. Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto staring at him as he settled down on the bed carefully and threw the covers over himself. Within seconds, Sasuke felt his water breaking.

"Not now," he muttered as he clinched his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"It's coming! My water just broke!"

Naruto started panicking. There wasn't anything he could do other than comforting him. He went to his side and started stroking his arm. "Just calm down, Sasuke. Everything's going to be alright. Kisame's going to be at any moment with a doctor. Just hold on a bit longer, okay?"

"I know that I just..." he groaned. "Dammit it, that hurt."

The longer Kisame stayed away, the harder it got for Sasuke. Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's as he spoke comforting words to him only for him to feel and hear a loud snap in his right hand as the Uchiha broke it from squeezing harder suddenly and refusing to let go. Naruto held back a curse as Sasuke whimpered and cried out from labor pains. It seemed like hours before Kisame finally came back with a young woman who tended to Sasuke.

"How do you feel, ma'am?" the doctor asked.

"I feel like snapping someone's neck for putting this bastard in me!" he hissed as he scowled at the woman as if she was the cause of his pains. "Get this fucking thing out of me!"

"Calm down, Sasuke." said Kisame.

"Calm down?! You're not the one giving birth!" he growled, glaring daggers at the man. "I swear as soon as this is over, you're never touching me again!"

Kisame didn't seem to bothered by this as he knew Sasuke was just saying it from the pain he was feeling. He slipped his hand into Sasuke's other hand while using his other hand to wipe the sweat from his lover's brow. Surprisingly Kisame's hand hadn't broken from Sasuke's grip, though this was due to Kisame keeping his lover's hand squeezed as well. It hurt the ninja to see his former team mate in such pain, but it couldn't be helped since he was pushing a little human out of his body. After a hour or so, the trio could finally hear the baby's cries. As soon as the baby was born and the umbilical cord was cut, the doctor took the baby off to be cleaned while Kisame went to help her. Sasuke fainted the moment the child came out, giving Naruto enough time to pry his hand away from Sasuke's loosened grip. The baby was a adorable baby boy with short, black hair and looked a bit like Sasuke. He also had tiny little gills on the side of his face just like his father. As soon as he woke up, Sasuke eagerly reached out for his new bundle of joy, holding the tiny child to his chest. All that time in labor and carrying the boy for 9 months was worth seeing his son. Sasuke and the baby were taken to the hospital after getting the Uchiha dressed leaving Naruto behind in the room. Now was his chance to escape before Kisame remembered he was their prisoner. He took out the hidden kunai and cut his ropes loose. Once he was done, he called the Leaf Village and prayed Kakashi picked up and wasn't at a meeting. However there was no answer. Now that he thought about it, what good would it do? He didn't want Sasuke's son to get caught in the crossfire if any ninjas that showed up thought Kisame and/or Sasuke were threats to them.

"I still have to take that chance," he told himself. He started dialing the numbers when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him before he could press more of the digits on the phone. He knew who it was without even turning around.

"And what are we doing here?" he asked in a low, husky voice right in Naruto's ear. The blonde ninja could feel his heart speed up as Kisame's voice sent a shiver show his spine.

"I-I-I u-uh!" he felt himself turning more pale by the second if it were possible. He didn't have to come up with an explanation as Kisame spoke once more.

"Listen, kid, you're not taking him anywhere he doesn't want to go," he told him. "So that means you're not calling anybody even if I have to break your hands...well your other hand...to do it. Now come on and you'd better not run. I'd hate to break your legs too."

Naruto came along obediently, mostly so he could get his hand fixed up. That and because Kisame could easily crush him in this position. After Naruto got his hand looked over and then placed inside of a cast, they came into the room to find Sasuke was resting in a hospital room with his son. He was rocking the tiny boy in his arms and singing to him in a low voice. If he had noticed the two coming into the room, he didn't show it.

"Still sore?" asked Kisame.

"No shit," he said as he rocked his son. "It was worth it though."

"You could use the rest, Sasuke-kun," he told him as he sat down in a chair next to him. "I'll hold the baby while you sleep."

Sasuke hesitated to hand over the baby, instead holding the little one closer to him rather than handing the baby over. It wasn't that he didn't trust his lover with their child. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even sure why he didn't want to give the man  _their_ baby right away. He shook his head and kept the baby in his arms. "I'm fine, Kisame. I want to hold him some more."

"You can't hog the baby forever," he laughed. "I hadn't gotten to hold him yet, remember?"

"Oh right," he pressed a kissed upon the boy's head before handing him over. The child whimpered for a bit before setting into his father's arms. Just looking at the three made Naruto felt something he had felt many times when looking at families. Jealousy. He was happy for Sasuke gaining his own family, but it didn't stop him from getting jealous at the site of the happy couple and their newborn child. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto grew up without parents and with any kind of family. Both of his parents had died shortly after he was born and he had no relatives that he knew of. If there were any, they didn't come to raise him and none of them made the effort to see him if they even knew he existed. Whenever he saw any of his friends and classmates with their families, he felt sad, lonely, and jealous. This is what he felt himself feeling now. Sasuke, after years of being without family himself, now had one with a man he loved. He wished he had something like that.

"So um what's his name?" asked the ninja as Kisame fed the child.

"Kaito," said Sasuke reaching over to touch his son's hand.

"He's a cute baby."

"Thank you," he smiled a little. "He kinda looks like me as a baby." He looked down at the man's hand. "Um sorry I broke your hand."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged it off. "I know you didn't mean it...at least I hope you didn't. Haha!"

"Hm," he closed his eyes and pulled his covers up to his chest. Naruto curled up in one of the couches in the room while Kisame continued to feed the child. As he laid on the couch, the man wondered what would come next for the couple and their child...and, as a matter of fact, him as well since neither of the men wanted to let him go. They couldn't stay in one spot since he was sure plenty of ninjas from Konoha, and maybe even one of the village's allies' ninjas, would be tracking them down. However since Sasuke just had the baby, it was likely the small group would have to stay for a few days until they traveled with the newborn. Hopefully if they were found, they'd go easy on them. Even if they didn't run into any ninjas, hopefully they didn't run into any danger for the sake of the small child they had with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was eventually left alone in the hospital while Kisame ran off. He said that he needed to take care of some business, but Sasuke never asked what he needed to take care of and Naruto couldn't ask because he knew for a fact that Kisame wouldn't tell him. Why would he? They were still mostly strangers after all. Naruto was left, untied, in the hospital with Sasuke and their newborn son. The child had fallen asleep a long time ago in Kisame's arms before he was handed back to his mother. Once he was sure Kisame was a good distance away from the room, he decided now was the time to have a more private conversation about their situation without Kisame butting in.

"You can't keep me forever you know," he told the raven.

"Oh I know. Sooner or later, you're going to get away from me," he told him as he readjusted the blanket on the child. "We were planning on letting you go someday even if you couldn't escape on your own. We just couldn't let you warn the village about us."

"They wouldn't hurt you."

"And you'd make sure of that," he nodded. "We've discussed this before. You know Kisame's a top priority criminal like the rest of the Akatsuki. He and I have to find somewhere else to live because of that...that and my own record of course. Once we're settled in, you can leave. I don't care. Maybe...maybe you can visit us, but only if you don't give away our location."

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "What about Sakura and Kakashi? Won't you want to see them again?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "If they're anything like you, no. They'd just drag me back without giving me any choice in the matter."

"You would be safer with us," Naruto pointed out to him. With Sasuke back in the Leaf Village, other villages couldn't capture him and take away his son. Hopefully, if Sasuke ever changed his mind, Kakashi would just severally restrict the Uchiha's movements.

Sasuke didn't answer as he placed his feet onto the floor. "Naruto, have you ever held a baby before?"

"Uh no why?" he asked as Sasuke came his way with the baby. "Wait, you want _me_ to hold him? But..."

"I have to go to the bathroom and I can't go with him. Here I'll show you." Sasuke placed the baby into Naruto's arms and then showed him how to properly hold the child. Naruto was nervous to hold the little Uchiha as he feared he might drop him. Sasuke on the other hand seemed confident he wouldn't. As Sasuke went into the bathroom, Kaito started whimpering as if he felt his mother's presence gone. Naruto started panicking, not quite knowing what to do if he started crying. The moment he thought it, the baby started crying.

"Come, don't cry, Kaito," he cooed to the child, rocking him. "Shhh. It'll be alright. Mommy's coming back."

He looked around for a bottle and spotted one next to the hospital bed. After retrieving the bottle, he attempted to feed the small child but he turned his head away from it. What caused babies to cry? He scrambled to remember any time he had passed by a person comforting their young one or even a tv show. He couldn't help but to wish that Kisame was here to tell him what to do. Then again this was probably his first child too and probably wouldn't know what to do either. He attempted to burp the baby but he continued to cry. Okay so he wasn't hungry and he didn't need burping. That or he wasn't doing it right. Dammit when was Sasuke coming out of the bathroom? He attempted to make faces at the child to get him to stop crying, which didn't work.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said as he closed the door. As soon as Kaito heard his mother's voice, he got quiet.

"Ah so it was you," said Naruto sighing in relief. Sasuke picked up the baby and sat back down on the bed.

"What?"

"He was crying as soon as he heard you leave and shut up when you came," he explained. Sasuke nodded and kissed his son's forehead. "You look kinda cute as a mom."

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes.

"No I mean it!"

"You aren't hitting on me, are you?" he smirked at the younger man. "Because I'm sure Kisame wouldn't take too kindly to you hitting on me."

"No I wasn't..."

"I saw you staring at my body earlier," Sasuke gave him a seductive look in an equality seductive voice, making Naruto blush. Shit, he had noticed that. He had been hoping that Sasuke had been too busy concentrating on his water breaking that he wouldn't notice anything. "Judging by that look on your face, maybe you're still turned on. I don't blame you. I am pretty hot. Maybe I'll keep it a while longer."

After saying this, he proceeded to grab his breasts and squeeze them after putting his son in his bed. He just had to tease him about it, didn't he? He wanted to leave, but he wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke made it out to seem as if he went off to masturbate. Kisame came back before Sasuke could continue his teasing and he had a bag full of baby clothes. "Feeling sore?" the older man asked.

"Eh? Yeah," he let go of his breasts while looking at Naruto, who turned away once, before turning his attention to his boyfriend. "Maybe you can massage them later."

"Maybe I will," he grinned. He started to tell the man he could do it right now but then remembered Naruto was there in the room. He saw that Naruto's cheeks were reddened. He couldn't blame him. Sasuke was not only sexy as man but also as a woman too. If he wasn't here, he'd happily take Sasuke in the bathroom. Then again even if he wasn't, he probably couldn't have sex with Sasuke given how he had just given birth mere hours ago.

"So what was that thing you took care of?" he asked as Kisame gave him a bowl of soup and Naruto his ramen. He figured he was going after someone who had been following them.

"Don't worry about it," he waved it off. "I'll tell you about it later."

Sasuke let it go for the moment while Naruto was still wondering about what Kisame had gone off to do. He couldn't help but to think about the Leaf Village. He knew they wouldn't give up on finding him and that it was possible Kisame would be willing to go against them or a scout to prevent he and Sasuke from splitting them up. He was worried if one of his friends had encountered Kisame. He knew neither party would go easy on the other so he hoped it was someone else like one of Orochimaru's people or the man himself. The two of them stayed at the hospital for the next two days with Kisame spending the most time out of the room. Naruto figured he was searching for either one of Sasuke or Kisame's enemies or ninjas from the Hidden Leaf villages. Why else would he be gone so long? Naruto kept the Uchiha company the entire time with the pair discussing the best places to settle down. One the third day, Sasuke and Naruto finally left the hospital on their own without waiting the shark to meet up with them. When Naruto brought this up, Sasuke ignored him and told him to shut up and keep up with him. About an hour into their walk, Kisame finally showed up. Sasuke didn't bother asking his previous whereabouts and just handed over Kaito. They continued on mostly in silence with every now and then Kaito cooing or cried from wanting to be changed or fed. They continued traveling, not really going any particular direction as before. Naruto was glad he wasn't tied up though he thought it was fairly odd that he wasn't. Then again he shouldn't question it before Kisame changed his mind and tied him up and put him over his shoulders. Naruto had plenty of chances to leave the trio, but he felt devoted to stay by the raven's side. With the baby here, they'd need the help. While he wished to bring Sasuke back, he valued his and his son's safety overall. If he left now, what if they needed him? He couldn't let them down.

A few days into their journey, Kisame brought up the chances of the Leaf Village catching up to them. "Pretty sure they'll be wanting their Jinchuriki back before the organization can get their hands on you."

"But you're not with them...are you?" the blonde said sounding a little nervous. He wasn't sure why he was. The shark could have easily knocked him out and took him back to the organization if he was still with him. Even if Sasuke had something to say, his lover could ignore him or make up a lie about Naruto getting away. Since the Uchiha was, at the time, pregnant, he couldn't stop the older male.

"I'm just as wanted by those bastards as you," he admitted. One didn't just leave the organization that and expect nothing to be said. You either died trying to leave or didn't leave at all. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew that if you wanted to leave, you were considered a danger to them. You could give out info about their members, locations of their hideouts, their plans, and whatever else one might learn in the organization. With him being a well known S-Rank criminal and a former member of the Akatsuki, he was in just as much danger as Naruto was at the moment. "I left I wanted to be with Sasuke. Can't really have both the Akatsuki and Sasuke in my life."

"Why?"

"For one thing, Itachi's in the Akatsuki and he's my partner," he said looking down Sasuke who scowled at the sound of his brother's name. "If he saw us, he'd probably..."

"There's no probably in it, he would hurt Kaito," he said pressing his son closer to his chest. "I don't want that crazy fool near my baby."

"I know," he looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. We should set up camp. Naruto, help me out with the tent. Sasuke, keep an eye out."

While getting out the tent, Kisame decided to strike up conversation with the young Jinchuriki. The younger male had gone quite some time without speaking to Kisame with more than a few words. It was more out of not knowing him very well and also fearing him a little that prevented him from talking to him. "So how do you like traveling with us so far?"

"Uh it's fine," he shrugged as he picked up one of the poles of the tent. "I mean besides being tied up and not being allowed to go anywhere I mean. How long have you and Sasuke been together?"

"About 2 years now. You got anyone special?"

He shook his head. He did have Sakura in mind but she blew him off every time he tried. He talked about how he might have a chance with his crush once she found out about Sasuke. Kisame chuckled softly at this. "Let me guess, one of Sasuke's many female fans, right? Sasuke told me he was pretty popular back home a bit after we started dating. I guess your friend is going to be pretty pissed I 'stole' her man from her."

"She's liked Sasuke for all these years so yeah. She and a lot of other girls are gonna be disappointed, but they'll be fine. I think she'd be happy Sasuke was with someone who cares about him."

"What about you? What are your thoughts on us?" When meeting Naruto, he had thought Naruto would have strongly disappointed of their relationship. Despite Sasuke being labeled as a dangerous ninja, he still wanted to bring him back to their village. As for himself, he and the blonde didn't know either other beyond being on opposite sides and meeting twice, one of those times with him controlling someone posing as him. He wouldn't blame the younger male for being wary of him.

"You seem alright all things considered. I'm giving you a chance because of Sasuke...that and you haven't tried to kill me or hand me over to the Akatsuki."

"You two about done already?" Sasuke called over to the pair from the log he was sitting on. "I don't want Kaito getting a cold."

"Yeah, we're done." he call over. Sasuke got inside of the tent with Naruto while Kisame went off to get fire wood. Sasuke turned on the lamp he had and lifted up one side of his shirt. Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa what the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"What? Ever heard of breast feeding, dummy?" he asked as he lifted his son up to his chest. As soon as his mouth felt his mother's nipple, he quickly started drinking much to Naruto's surprise.

"There's milk in there?" he poked Sasuke's breast. Wow, you learned something new everyday. "What about the other one?"

"Yeah," he then smirked at him. "Why are you hungry too?"

"N-no way!"

"Then mind not staring?" he asked. Naruto blushed and turned away, not completely realizing he was staring at his former team mate's chest. The two sat in silence until Kisame had started the fire. While Naruto went to get warm, Kisame joined his lover inside of the tent.

He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "How's my favorite two people in the world doing?"

"Fine," Kaito cooed in his mother's arms. Kisame smiled gently and picked up his son.

"He's a cute little thing, isn't he?" He didn't think his child would be as cute as Kaito turned out to be. If it weren't for the gills on his face, the shark wouldn't even be able to tell Katio was his. "Let's have another one."

"Ha! Only if  ** _you_  **have it this time," the raven haired man reached out and rubbed Kisame's stomach. "I don't think I'd mind being the one doing the knocking up."

"Oh really. I just might hold you to it," he chuckled softly.

"Not until I'm better," he sighed. He wasn't suppose to have sex until 6 weeks had passed. If he didn't, he risked infection and he couldn't have that. It was uncommon for the pair not to be all over each other and not ending up in bed together. So it was rather frustrating to not be screwing around because of his post-pregnancy. Even when he came out of the sexy jutsu, he still wanted to safe than sorry and wait. "But that doesn't mean I can't you know..."

"Oh I see. Maybe once we get to where ever we're going..." he trailed off and grinned. Speaking of where they were going, he hoped they found somewhere soon with the baby here. The kid couldn't be out in the air like this and especially when the air was getting soon cool. They needed a place where the baby and Sasuke would be safe and they would be able to start a new life together without being in the path of too many ninja villages. Perhaps the next town would be a good place to settle down.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to see that his son and lover were still fast asleep in bed. He couldn't help but to smile softly at the site of his family. If you had told him he'd orphaned by his big brother, romantically involved with a criminal ninja and had a kid with him, he'd have thought you were crazy. Yet here he was laying next to the pair. Despite all the horrible shit that lead up this this moment, it was worth being with the two people he'd love the most. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost both of them. After loosing his clan to that bastard Itachi, he had been all alone in the world. He felt misunderstood and weak. He felt like he wasn't really being wanted by anyone for anything other than his looks or attitude. Kisame looked past that and accept him for who he was and what he was. He never forced him to do anything he hated and always stood by his side when he needed him. That was the kind of loyalty he loved. As he got up, he noticed that Naruto wasn't in the tent anymore. He figured the ninja had run off on them. If that was the case, they'd have to leave soon. Much to his surprise, it turned out Naruto was outside stretching. Upon noticing the Uchiha, he grinned at him. "Expected me to leave, huh?"

"Kinda," he shrugged as he adjusted the t-shirt he had been wearing. For the past few days, Sasuke had been wearing Kisame's shirts as his were too tight on his chest. They went a bit past his knees so as long as he didn't bend over there was no need for pants.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" asked Naruto. While he had no problem with Sasuke's female body, he couldn't be keeping it up this long without outside help.

"What? Oh this," he smirked. "I thought you liked this."

"I do. I mean you look good, but doesn't it take a lot of chakra to keep up that form?"

"Kisame lends me enough to sustain it," he told him. "Trust me, I'd drop the jutsu, but only when I heal up from having Kaito. Reverting back might not be such a good idea right now."

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?" he said after a moment.

"What is it?"

"It's about your brother," He had been meaning to ask this for a while and never got around to it. Sasuke frowned at the mention of the man but he pressed him to answer it. "So have you given up on him?"

He nodded. "I've decided he's not worth the effort at least not for now. I fought him before I got pregnant with my son and he nearly killed me. I've trained for so long with that piece of shit, Orochimaru, and still couldn't beat Itachi. I was lucky to escape with my life."

Naruto pitied Sasuke. For majority of his life, he had been trying to get stronger to avenge his family only to fail and nearly get himself killed. Sasuke was clearly hurt at the memory of it. On the bright side, he still had Kisame, their son, and his life. When Naruto reminded him of this, he smiled a little bit. "Yeah. We better go pack up so we can get to the next town before nightfall."

Once everything was packed up, they hit the road again for a few hours until they stopped in a small village. Instead of stopping for more supplies or food and then moving on, they got a room together with two beds inside. After getting settled in, Kisame gestured for Naruto to follow him while Sasuke went shopping. Naruto wondered why the two of them were going off together without Sasuke and kept his guard up just in case. Once they had left the hotel, he asked Naruto if he would do anything for Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but to think that was an incredibly dumb question to even ask. Without a shadow of a doubt he'd protect the ninja to his best ability.

"Of course I would!"

"If I don't come back for whatever reason, take Sasuke back to your village and make sure they treat both of them right," he told him. Naruto was ready to do so, but it made him think a little after hearing the older man say this. Now that he really thought about it, Kisame had been gone a mighty long time they left the village where Kaito was born and then there was the fact that he was a wanted criminal ninja that used to work for the Akatsuki. Could one of them or someone else be after them? He just had to know just to hear what he could expect.

"If there's something you need to tell me, tell me now," he told him. He should at least have the curtesy of telling him who was out there. "Sasuke's my friend and I need to know what's up if I want to keep him safe."

"Those ninjas that ambushed us weren't just any old ninja," he informed him. He explained that they were hired by the Akatsuki to find and capture him. He had managed to kill off all of the ones he could find as well as some information about places they were expected to arrive at. While in the Akatsuki, there were certain places that would pay little to no mind of any members as long as they behaved themselves. Kisame and Sasuke avoided most of those places if they could avoid them. He had the strong feeling more than just hired ninjas had been looking for him but he wasn't sure.

"So you think it could be another member?" he asked, his eyes shifting around the village. If it was, they could very well be in the same village.

"More than likely."

"Then why did we stop for?" If there were ninjas looking for them, they had to keep moving if they wished to keep the pair safe.

"If you haven't noticed, it's nearing winter soon. We can't keep them in the cold, especially not the baby. I need you to look after them until I can find a safer place for them."

"So you're abandoning them?"

"Not abandoning, just leaving," he told him. Naruto felt like Kisame was hiding something but didn't trust him enough to tell him anything. Or maybe he was cheating on Sasuke and didn't plan on coming back. It could be anything given Kisame's background. He wanted to trust him because of the Uchiha, but he couldn't. There was too much criminal activity to just ignore all together. "Look I don't have much of a choice here."

"Bullshit," he glared at him. "Sasuke just had a damn baby for fuck's sake. Don't you think the two of them need you more than me? I may not have a kid of my own or a girlfriend, but I do know it's dangerous to leave those two alone."

"Like I said, I don't have much of a choice. Just stay here with them and no funny business." he left it at that and walked away from the younger man. Before Naruto could say more, Sasuke called out to Naruto. By the time Naruto looked at him and then back towards where Kisame had gone, he had disappeared. He mentally cursed as Sasuke caught up.

"There you are," he looked around. "Where's Kisame? I thought I just saw him."

The first thing on his mind was to tell Sasuke about Kisame leaving the three of them but kept his mouth shut as soon as the baby started to whine. "It doesn't matter. He'll just come back to the room when he's ready. Help me out here, Naruto."

He handed over some of the bags he had and walked off to the hotel room. While Sasuke nursed his son while humming, Naruto wondered if now was the good time to tell him about what Kisame said. If Kisame told him already, the ninja would just have to guard and protect the infant and mother while he was gone. If he didn't tell him and Naruto didn't say a word either, Sasuke would worry himself to death about the missing Kisame. He already experienced too much lose. Imagine having another one and knowing Naruto knew about it. He had to tell him. "Sasuke, I need to tell you something about Kisame."

"What?"

"He's leaving."

Sasuke frowned. The blonde man took this as bad sign. Kisame  _didn't_ tell him. "What do you mean leaving?"

"He's gone to find another safe place for you guys."

"Why am I the last to know this?!"

"Whoa! Hold on!" he held up his hands defensively. "Don't get mad at me. He just told me this today! I told him it was a shitty thing to do and..."

Sasuke pressed the child into Naruto's arms. "Hold him and don't leave this room."

Without another word, he took off out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

As Sasuke brushed past various people in the small village, his eyes scanned for his boyfriend only to find no trace of him. He asked around in the area where he had last seen him in the village but found that Kisame long gone. A shopkeeper had reported that the large man had gone the same way they had come from which was to the east. He couldn't understand why Kisame would just up and leave him without speaking to him about it. If he gave a shit about him or the kid, he wouldn't have left in the first place. The only thing he was thankful for in this situation was that Naruto was around. He wasn't sure if he could handle any trouble with a baby around. When he came back to the room, Kaito was fast asleep while Naruto was rocking him.

"Did you see him?"

"No, he's gone," he said quietly as he laid the child down on the bed. "Why did he leave? Did he say anything before he left?"  
"He wants to look for a safe place for you two," explained Naruto. "He told me if he doesn't come back, to take you both somewhere safe. He also mentioned the Akatsuki."

"Yeah I know about that," said Sasuke. When Kisame left the Akatsuki, it was obvious the head of the Akatsuki wouldn't take too kindly to it, especially since he had parted ways during a mission. There was no doubt about it that once Kisame was caught, they'd attempt to kill him on site. Possibly even taking Sasuke and their son along with him. What if Itachi showed up? He gulped at the thought of it. He'd slaughter his nephew for sure if given the chance. "Still, I'm still at risk too. He left me with a baby. What the hell am I suppose to do when..."

"You're forgetting I'm here," he reminded the Uchiha. 

"I know you're here but..." he cut himself off. Naruto had tried leaving before but hadn't tried in a while. It didn't mean anything though. Naruto could be a little stupid sometimes, but he could be pretty smart. He could be very well be plotting to leave or contact the Hidden Leaf Village to retrieve the Uchiha. Regardless of what Naruto was plotting, he was the only person he had left to help protect his baby. Still he wasn't willing to go back to the Hidden Leaf yet. While Sasuke was sure he could protect his son on his own, part of him was still wary about taking on a bunch of ninjas alone if the time ever came. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, least of all to Naruto.

"I don't know what kind of idiot leaves behind his newborn and boyfriend," frowned Naruto. Kisame was always constantly worried about the formely pregnant Uchiha, making sure the man had plenty to eat, wasn't too tired, and wanted to make sure he wasn't going to give birth in an unsafe area. Then when the kid was born, he worried about the child's cold. He didn't feel it was right for the man to leave his family behind in the village they were in. With the three of them being in a stationary spot, it made it likely they'd be caught in the village if he didn't hurry back soon if there were really people coming after them. "He says he was looking for a place for you guys since it's getting cold and the Akatsuki might be closer on our trail."

Kisame had already told him this, however they never spoke on splitting up before. Sure Kisame had asked them to go ahead and leave the village Kaito was born in, but it was temporary and the shark wasn't planning on stayig away. He wouldn't just up and leave them without any reason. The reason he gave this time didn't satisfy the Uchiha in the slightest. Maybe he just left to draw whoever it was away from them. Still, he should have told him instead of Naruto. Whatever the reason for him leaving, it didn't stop him from being pissed about it. He wished he could have caught hold of the man before he left the village to give him a piece of his mind. The baby's cry interrupted his thoughts causing the man to pick him up and comfort the kid. As he fed his son, Naruto peeked outside of the window. He couldn't see anybody lurking outside, but he still had to look just in case. Someone might have caught Kisame leaving the village and decided Sasuke might be more vulernable now that the man was gone. If he were a criminal, he'd defiently take advantage of it. Naruto had trained plenty since his last interaction all those years ago with the older man. He wasn't as weak as he was back then so he could watch over them in place of the shark.

"Do you think we should go after him?"

"Don't be crazy," The older man had to be miles away from the three of them and Kisame would be harder to track down due to his ninja training and being in the Akatsuki, picking up different tricks on hiding one's scent and staying hidden. "Kisame has to be miles away from now. There's no way we're going to catch up to him. Besides, I can't go anywhere with Kaito. The temperature is dropping and I don't want the baby getting sick. Even if it wasn't cold, I'd have to walk with him. I don't want to accidentally drop him."

"Right," Naruto pitied the child for the situation he was thrust into. He was probably in as much danger as his parents were if whoever was after them didn't give a shit about who got hurt. If they did notice the child, it's likely someone might take him away or hurt him. His stomach turned at the thought of someone willing to harm a newborn child. Even if they didn't hurt the baby, someone could take him and raise on their own accord which could be either good or bad for the newest addition to the Uchiha clan. Naruto knew better than anyone what it felt like to grow up in a harsh environment without loving parents. Seeing as how unpopular Kaito's parents were, it was likely people would be wary of the child. Screw Kisame for leaving them. Luckily he was too young to know what was going on to really miss his missing father. The little boy was lucky that he had his mother still around to care for him.

After the child had fallen asleep, Sasuke asked the younger man to stay with the baby while he went for dinner. "Sasuke wait!" Naruto stopped him before he could leave the room. "I think I should go. Anybody could be out there."

"You're worrying too much," said Sasuke. "If someone wanted to do something, they would have. I'll be careful."

The room they were staying in didn't have a connected phone line, thanks to him damaging it just in case Naruto tried anything. He guess he could tie him up but he'd just struggle and he didn't wish to have the child in the way. Without Kisame around to keep an eye on him, it was up to him to watch him and the baby along with anyone possibly following them. If only Kaito was a few years older. However they did need food to sustain them just in case Kisame wasn't back in a while. Though at the moment, he didn't give less of a crap at the moment about Kisame. Maybe he should head off when Naruto fell asleep.

"No, I insist I go or at least let me come with you," said Naruto. 

He tapped his chin. "I guess so. Just stay by me or else."

He did have that stunning agent Kisame gave him for those moments when he thought Naruto might try escaping. Sasuke doubted Naruto would have done him any harm given at the time it was given to him as the Uchiha had been pregnant with the baby. He could use it, but that would involve him dragging the man around considering how long it knocked him out the first time. Even afterwards, he didn't feel like he could chase after the younger man with the kid. If Naruto did contact the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke felt that he'd have to leave on his own and hope that he didn't run into any trouble.

As they went shopping for more food and supplies, Naruto watched Sasuke's back, though so far barely anybody was paying them any mind. A few guys would stare at the Uchiha's body and the braver of the people would call out to him, complimenting the Uchiha or whistling at him. Naruto would shoot them a glare which was either ignored or caused the men to quickly turn away. Couldn't they see Sasuke was with him? Okay so he wasn't in a romantic relationship, but still there was something about people flirting with Sasuke annoyed him. It was probably just the left over annoyance from the Uchiha getting all of the attention as per usual. Then again given that Sasuke still had his sexy jutsu on, he couldn't really blame them. While out shopping, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was purchasing a ton of supplies, a lot more than he thought they needed. When asked about it, Sasuke simply told him that they weren't waiting around for Kisame if he didn't return for a few days. The blonde thought that was odd of the older male to say. Had it been Sakura, Kakashi, or anybody else Naruto cared about left and hadn't been back for day, he would have searched high and low for them no matter what. Given how Sasuke cared about the former ninja, he had expected Sasuke to do the same. Maybe he hoped they would bump into the man though that didn't make any sense. The Akatsuki members were reported to never stay in one place, likely for risk of getting caught. If they did, the event was rarely reported on. From the way Kisame spoke, it was likely the man would be gone for a while or expected something to happen to him that would prevent him from coming back to them.

"Snow fall isn't due until a few weeks or so, so we can stay for a moment," said Sasuke. "I don't want to stick around for too long just in case someone finds us."

Naruto just nodded, not wanting to scare his friend off by telling him what else the man had said. Even if he wasn't going to take him with him back to the village, Sasuke was right about not staying in one place. Someone else might find them. The Uchiha bought plenty of warm clothes for the child as well as himself and Naruto seeing as his things were miles away from where they were. As they walked down the street, Naruto suddenly felt as if he were being watched. Then again it wasn't anything new. There were still a ton of guys eye balling Sasuke so he shrugged it off as it being nothing unusual.


	9. Chapter 9

Kisame managed to dodge another kunai tainted with poison, which flew past him with amazing speed and went straight through a branch behind him. Good thing he had made the choice to leave Sasuke and Kaito in the village, he thought as he smacked away another one with his sword. Once he had gotten a few miles away from village was when they struck. None of them wore any village head bands of any sort, but it wasn't like it would matter any way. They'd all be dead soon enough. One of the larger ones came at him from above with a sword. He couldn't help but to smirk at his bravery. Did this fool really think he could take him down with that little thing? Kisame effortlessly swung his sword and knocked the mans's sword right out of his hands. Before the man even knew what happened, his sword went right for his skull. Kisame had no time to make sure he was dead or at least not going to wake up when woman came at him with a kunai.

  
"Did you really think you had a chance with that?" Kisame laughed as he delievered a swift punch to her stomach. She flew back onto the ground and swore.

  
"You'll pay for that, Hoshigaki!" she brought herself back into a fighting stance and charged at the man. Another man came out of the brush a scythe, in hand, and attempted to stab Kisame with it. The man managed to tear a bit of his shirt but he jumped out of the way just in time. He threw down a smoke bomb and summoned a few shadow clones. It worked like he wanted it to as the ninjas were distracted by the shadow clones and he ran off into the trees, hoping none of them had seen him. As much as he would enjoy slaughtering the idiots, he couldn't afford to at the moment. He needed to hurry out of the area before someone saw him, he realized when he thought about his family. He needed to hurry up before Sasuke got worried about him. Speaking of the Uchiha, he hoped he understood why he had to do this. He had a few run in with ninjas that had gotten on their trail and it was up to him to get rid of them and throw them off their trail. Since Kisame was a much bigger target, it made more sense for him to be the one to lead them away. He had also made a few shadow clones of Sasuke just in case any of them got suspicious and sent them in different directions every now and again.

  
He wondered how the pair was doing back at the hotel and if Naruto was giving the Uchiha a hard time. It was likely the two wouldn't fight with the baby around now so he didn't have to worry about that. Sasuke had to be keeping a close watch on the man in order for him not to contact the village. He wished he had access to one of Zetsu's clones to help out. His clones didn't disappear once hit but stuck around until killed. Zetsu and Kisame were not really that close in the first place, though they didn't hate each other. Even if their relationship wasn't all that positive, he members of the Akatsuki were free to use Zetsu's clones. However he was sure whatever positive relations they had disappeared when he left. Speaking of negative relations, his thoughts traveled to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He wasn't around when Kisame abandoned the mission as he had been back at the base at the time. If he ever found out about the kid...he wasn't even sure what to think. Sure he ad left Sasuke alive, but what about when he found out about his nephew? If he had the balls to kill off his entire clan minus Sasuke, he'd probably hurt the baby as well. Itachi was the stronger of the two so he could easily kill him and his lover unless they somehow bested him.

  
"Hopefully he doesn't step into this," he thought as he darted through the trees. In hindsight, that was a stupid thing to say even to himself. No shit Itachi was going to step in and kill him once he found him. 'One thing's for sure, I can't let the kid get the upper hand on me if he does come around. I just hope Sasuke maintains that sexy jutsu while traveling.'

  
Although he wouldn't need it for much longer, he should have told Naruto to make sure Sasuke kept the form before when traveling. Sasuke was smart though. He wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha was planning on doing it anyways.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he observed the baby taking his nap. Then again he couldn't really call it a nap since Kaito slept for a long time. It was normal for babies to sleep for a long period. He'd say it was a good thing since it gave him time to do other things, but there wasn't much to do in the first place. He didn't want to take a walk because then he'd have to take the baby with him. There was also the fact that he had to keep an eye on Naruto. Speaking of which, the younger man had fallen asleep on his bed. While the pair were sleeping, he fixed up a hot bath for himself and left the pair in the bedroom. As he gathered his things, he felt the sensation of someone watching him. He had felt it earlier in the day, but he suspected it was one of the many people staring at them. However he doubted it. Could it be one of those people from a few weeks back? Sasuke looked outside but the only thing watching was a orange, stray cat licking itself on a tree branch outside of their room.

"Stupid cat, shoo!" he hissed as he opened up the window. There was something about that cat that was throwing him off. The cat hissed at him before hopping onto another branch. 

As he stripped from his clothes, he heard Naruto shifted around on his bed but he didn't get up from it. He left the door cracked open but not too much as he still wanted to listen out for the baby and the blonde ninja. He let out a loud sigh as he relaxed in the hot water. It had been a while since he had time to soak in a hot bath. If only Kisame was here to enjoy it with him. Then again, if he _were_ here, the two of them would have to take a separate bath. If it was anything like before Kaito was born, they'd wake the baby and Naruto with all the noise. 

He yawned as he laid his head back, closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to wonder. His thoughts went back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto had told him a great deal about any changes to his childhood home but he's rather see the village for himself. The thing he wanted to see the most was how strong everyone had gotten and how much they had changed over time. He wasn't friends with anyone there. As a matter of fact, the only person he could call a friend was Naruto. Sakura was more or less just his team mate, though she did care about like him. Kakashi did as well all things considered. Still he was closer to Naruto than the other two combined. He wondered what their reaction to his presence would be if he ever sent back. Sakura would probably start crying and hug him and Kakashi would probably lecture him about how they were so worried about him and how dare he run off with the infamous Orochimaru. The people of the village would probably hate him and maybe even fear him. All in all, it didn't really bother him considering he already kept to himself and he wasn't going back anyways. There wasn't much to begin with in the Hidden Leaf Village for him. The only friend he had was Naruto and it wasn't like the two couldn't visit or call each other and he didn't have any family in the village. The only family he had was the main reason didn't have he didn't have his parents or any other relatives anymore and his son was sleeping in the bed of his hotel room. Kisame was gone off, miles away from where they were now. He scowled at the thought of his lover who suddenly left. As soon as he got back, he was going to give that man a piece of his mind. Here he was worried about the shark, not knowing where he was headed or what was really out there. Whatever he was, where ever he was going, he hoped that he was safe and sound even if he was still pissed at the older male.

* * *

Itachi observed the pair from the tree located outside of his younger brother's hotel room. He had heard reports from his superior, Pein, that his former partner had been spotted in this area on his way to the Land of Hot Springs. Much to his interest, he also found out that his little brother was also with him. He wasn't sure why, but his boss thought that he knew. He suggested that Kisame had betrayed him much like Orochimaru and now the pair were working together. Sasuke, known for working with the long haired traitor, was just traveling with Kisame. Itachi had volunteered to go after the two of them since he knew how his partner worked better than anyone else in the Akatsuki. Once he located the pair, he found that Naruto was with them. No matter. He could handle him. Once he observed them closer, he found out about the baby. This was his first time seeing the small child. The infant was curled up on one of the beds and fast asleep while Naruto slept on the other bed. He looked a lot like his little brother when he was a baby. Was this his nephew or niece, he wondered. He had to proceed with caution as to not to cause the baby harm. Analyzing the situation, he could slip into the room disguised as Kisame while Sasuke was taking a bath. Then he could probe the ninja for more info on the larger male. As he climbed down from the tree, he turned into Kisame and made his way into the hotel to find the pair's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto stretched after waking from taking a long nap. It felt great sleeping in a bed after a few days of sleeping on the ground. Looking over to his right, he noticed Sasuke wasn't in the bed but there was a light shining from inside of the bathroom. On his bed, the baby was fast asleep, tucked tight underneath the covers. He was in the middle of the bed, large pillows on both sides of him. He shook his head at this. 'He really shouldn't leave the baby laying on the bed like that. He could fall.'

  
Naruto crawled up on the bed where the child was sleeping, carefully making sure the baby wasn't waking up anytime soon. He wiggled underneath his blanket but stayed asleep. Only a short amount of time later, there was a knock on the door. It must be the hotel's housekeeping coming to clean the room or replace the towels. Speaking of hotel service, he thought about ordering dinner later on. He had gotten a whiff of miso soup when they got back to the room and he felt himself wanting a bowl too. Just as he was about to call out to Sasuke to ask if he wanted anything, he heard a the person knock on the door again. Yeah that's right, there was someone was at the door. Duh, he thought as he hit his forehead. 

  
"Hold on," he called out as he got off the bed, making sure to not wake up the child. He peeked through the small hole in the door and found that Kisame was back. That was quick. He would have thought he would have been gone for days if not weeks or months, not a couple of days. Maybe he really did find somewhere that fast or maybe there was something going on that required him to come back. Could it be regret? If it was, the Uchiha was going to give him hell for leaving him and their newborn son. 'Sasuke will be excited...or still pissed. I can't blame him.'

  
"Kisame, you're here!" He greeted the older man, stepping aside to allow the man inside of the room. Once he wordlessly stepped into the room, he glanced over to the sleeping child on the bed.

  
"How's he doing?"

  
"He's okay, Sasuke on the other hand isn't. He was pretty mad when he found out you left us." he told him as he plopped down on the other bed. "I kinda expected you to be gone for much longer. Did you find a place for you guys?"

  
"Not yet. The only reason I came back was because going away...it was a mistake. I missed being back here too much. My son needs me. Where's Sasuke? There's something I want to give him."

  
"He's in the bathroom. He probably heard you come in though." With the door being cracked open, there was no way Sasuke didn't hear his boyfriend's voice and he was right. Once Sasuke heard the man's voice, it had startled him. Like Naruto he had expected Kisame to be gone for weeks. Coming back this early might be a bad sign. However the moment he heard him say it was a mistake leaving, he didn't disagree with there. Then again, was this even the real Kisame they were dealing with? He knew Kaito was his son. Okay that was one thing, but what about everything else. Jjust because he knew one thing didn't mean much of anything. He could have spied on the pair and learned that. There were other ways to find out about this guy. He and Kisame hadn't come up with a code word/phrase to identify each other, which was dumb on both of their parts. Now he'd have to do a bit of investigating to find out if this was the real Kisame.

  
'There's only one way to be sure that his Kisame,' he thought as he got out of the tub. The shark still had his bandages on. Even if the fake Kisame, if this person was indeed a fake, had bandages, Kisame had certain cuts and scars littered on his body. Surely they couldn't be _all_ right. If they somehow did, he'd just bring up moments they had been intimate. The reason he was doing that last was because...well it was really a no brainer. He didn't wish to discuss sex with anybody outside of Kisame. He didn't want just anyone knowing about his private sex life. Hopefully if this was a fake Kisame, they didn't know the full extent of their sex life.

  
Sasuke changed back into his regular male body before wrapping a towel around his waist. He would have changed into clothes inside of the bathroom, but he had forgotten to grab more clothes for himself. Peering out, Kisame was holding the tiny child while Naruto wasn't in his bed. He couldn't hear any noises in the room; not the tv, microwave, or footsteps. Kisame knew better than to let that man leave. Okay that was checked off on the "Not Kisame" list. He came out of the bathroom and headed over to the dresser near the window.

  
"Sasuke..." Kisame cut himself off as his voice began to wake up the baby he began whining. He began rocking the child gently in his arms. "Sh, hush now." 

  
"I've got him," he came towards the sleeping child. 

  
"I've got him. I know how to care for my own baby."

  
Sasuke took off his towel and peered at the mirror. The shark wasn't looking at his ass like he usually did whenever Sasuke stripped from his clothes. Then again he was distracted by the baby. Now to move on it his next step. After putting on his clothes, he sat beside the man and pressed a kiss on his cheek while clinging onto his arm. "I really missed you, Kisame-kun."

  
"I missed you too, Sasuke," Kisame used his free arm to hold him closer before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I hope too much didn't happen while I was gone."

  
"Kisame-kun, I-I was wondering..." Sasuke began shyly as he mustered up a blush on his face by thinking of the time he kissed Naruto. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was embarrassing to think about therefore it would cause him to blush. He clung onto the man like a lovesick teenager he would see in a television show or anime and cast his eyes down. "I um...no I can't say it. It's too embarrassing."

  
"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked. "You know you can ask me anything."

  
"I...I...I want you to make love to me," he shyly look into his eyes. Instead of flinching or being disgusted, he spoke.

  
"What about the baby?"

  
"We can do it on Naruto's bed," he suggested. Normally such a thought would disgust him, but he no issue "He won't be back for a while. It'll be quick! He's sleeping and you know I'm not that noisy."

  
"I'd rather not chance waking the baby," Sasuke glared at him but then realized that he shouldn't be getting angry like he was. He should act angry, but he was feeling angry too. For all he knew he could be having sex with a stranger. No, he had to try another way. He left out of the man's arms and got behind him.

  
"I understand. Too tired, huh?" he said as he massaged Kisame's shoulders. "Why don't I run you a bath, huh?"

  
"I'm fine, but thank you."

  
'Fucker,' he thought as he went over to one of his shopping bags. Inside was a bottle of lube he had bought for the pair, but he wasn't planning on having sex in any way shape or form with this guy. He instructed Kisame to take off his shirt so he could massage his muscles. Kisame refused but the younger man wasn't taking no for an answer. He attempted to take off his shirt and coat, making sure both the coat and shirt were in his hand as he tugged on both. He didn't yank it too hard but hard enough to see the bandages on his shoulder. As he suspected, there were none. 

"I'm fine, maybe later."

  
"Fine, I was just trying to be nice," However he was panicking on the inside. This bastard had his son in his arms and he had to figure out a way to get the child back safely. He had to keep calm and see what it took to put down his baby. He remembered the syringe the real Kisame gave him. No matter what, he always kept it on him for a just in case scenario. He had to use it when he saw the opportunity. He sat beside the man keeping an eye on the baby and the man's movements. The older man had his eyes concentrating on the newborn but for what reason? It was making the Uchiha uneasy at the moment. Sasuke thought of pinching the baby thus making the child cry which would give Sasuke the chance to take the baby away and "breast feed" him when in turn he'd just stab the fucker with the syringe. But Sasuke hesitated to do that since he didn't want to hear his child cry from pain. What if he pinched him too hard? What to do? Dammit if only he took the baby with him inside of the bathroom.

* * *

When Itachi first came into the bedroom, he was greeted by none other than the blonde ninja himself. Naruto hadn't questioned his return too much. He couldn't have known from their small interaction before Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face before going out the door, saying something about soup on his way out. Taking a glance around the room, his eye finally landed on the sleeping child. He resembled his younger brother as a baby minus the gills on his face. So not only was this his nephew, but also his former partner's child. How long had this been going on he wondered as he held his nephew. He didn't think he would ever have a chance to see his brother's children ever since the Uchiha Massacre happened. That wasn't entirely true since he'd be able to see them but he wouldn't be able to interact with them or let them know who he was. When he was younger, he was thinking his children and Sasuke children would grow up together and do what normal families did. Help each other with their kids, watch them grow up into proper adults and ninjas if that was what they chose to do, support each other, and other things. However here he was holding his nephew. He didn't look to be that old. He had to be at least a couple of days old. He wished he had washed his hands before coming in here. Hopefully he wouldn't get his nephew sick.

'I wonder what his name is,' he thought as the baby turned his head. 

Then Sasuke came out of the bathroom, not giving off the slightest hint that he was upset, annoyance, or even excited about his presence. He just had a disinterested expression on his face as he glanced over at him for a moment before going to the hotel dresser to search for clothes. "Sasuke..."

He cut himself off as the baby began whining from Itachi speaking a little too loudly. As he rocked the infant, Sasuke came over. "I've got him."

"I've got him. I know how to care for my own baby." Even if it wasn't his son, he did know how to handle a sleepy, crying baby.  

After putting on his clothes, the younger Uchiha sat beside the man and pressed a kiss on his cheek while clinging onto his arm. Good thing it wasn't on his lips he couldn't help but to think. "I really missed you, Kisame-kun."

  
"I missed you too, Sasuke," He used his free arm to hold him closer before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He had to show some kind of affection to the man or else he'd get suspicious if he wasn't already. "I hope too much didn't happen while I was gone."

"Kisame-kun, I-I was wondering..." Sasuke began shyly as he blushed. "I um...no I can't say it. It's too embarrassing."

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked. "You know you can ask me anything."

  
"I...I...I want you to make love to me," he blurted out as he shyly looked into his eyes. Had he not trained himself to express any emotion, he would have gave the man the most disgusted look. He had to wiggle himself out of this. 

"What about the baby?"

  
"We can do it on Naruto's bed," he suggested. "He won't be back for a while. It'll be quick! He's sleeping and you know I'm not that noisy."

'I don't wish to know if you're noisy or not!' Itachi shuddered on the inside. Mentally picturing Sasuke being fucked by his partner made him want to vomit at the thought. Ick. 

"I'd rather not chance waking the baby," He said a little too quickly. Sasuke glared at him but then moved behind. The older Uchiha prepared himself for if his brother was planning anything. Instead of trying anything from the back, he began massaging his shoulder.

"I understand. Too tired, huh? Why don't I run you a bath, huh?"

"I'm fine, maybe later." He said as the younger man tried taking off his clothes. 

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice," Sasuke got behind him once more and laid his head on the man's shoulder. Itachi felt Sasuke move ever so slightly which made him look. He was going for his pocket. He quickly grabbed his wrist by wrapping his arm around the man and squeezed it.

"Move and I'll break it," he hissed. As soon as he yanked back the man's hand, a bit of the syringe poked out of his pocket. It was full of a green substance that Itachi instantly recognized. 

"Mother fucker," he cursed as he was forced to sit there.

"Curse all you want, Sasuke. It isn't going to stop me from hurting your brat." This caught his attention immediately. He was frightened from the thought that he would harm his baby. He knew there were people who'd do that, but why did he have to come across one that did? 

"Leave him out of it!" 

"Is that shaking I feel?" he taunted. "Poor thing. Your boyfriend not here to protect you?"

"I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" 

"I'll leave you and the kid alone if you tell me where Kisame Hoshigaki is."

"I. Don't. Know." he said through gritted teeth. He wasn't lying about not knowing the man's location. However he felt like "Kisame" would say he was lying. "He left yesterday."

"I don't think I believe you, Sasuke. I would think your baby was more valuable than some criminal. If any of the Akatsuki were to find out about you and your little love child..."

Itachi didn't need to go on to get the image through Sasuke's head. His little brother paled the moment he heard this. He began panicking internally as he thought about the others knowing about their relationship and their child. If whoever this was told the Akatsuki, they were as good as dead. "I'm telling you, I don't know where he is! He left me and our kid behind."

"He abandoned you?"

"Yeah," he cast his eyes downward, allowing the hurt to show in his voice. It wasn't even him pretending to sound hurt. He was genuinely upset by Kisame leaving the two, unless you counted Naruto which meant three of them, behind to look out for themselves. He wasn't intending on being truthful in his words. "He...he couldn't handle being a father and the coward had the nerve to only leave a note behind apologizing for it. Pathetic. If I knew where he was, I'd tell you in a heart beat. My son doesn't need that pitiful excuse of a father around."

For a moment, Itachi expression switched from unemotional to angry for a brief second before returning it to its regular state. Sasuke may not have noticed it, but Itachi felt himself making the face out of his relationship with his brother. While the two of them weren't as close as they used to be, he still loved his brother and hearing how Kisame up and left his lover and child angered him. Kisame was never a coward, but even the smallest things made men quiver even someone as big as Kisame. If he was ready for being a father, why the hell didn't he take into account the dangers they would face? No doubt having the Akatsuki on his tail changed his mind. It angered him that Sasuke was alone to fight off others that were after the pair. As soon as he found that bastard, he'd happily beat the shit out of him and drag him back to what little family he had left. Noticing the Uchiha had frozen up and wasn't looking at him anymore, Sasuke took the distraction, whatever it was, to take out the needle and stab him with it in the chest. The older man ended up nearly dropping the baby while Sasuke snatched away his child and took off running, not looking back.

On his way downstairs, he bumped into Naruto. Naruto attempted to explain why he was out of the room but Sasuke just grabbed him by the hand, leading him out of the hotel. Sasuke scanned he streets for a good hiding place before settling inside of in an alleyway beside a dumpster. Kaito began whining while Naruto demanded him to tell him what was going on. The older male told him to be quiet while he peeked around the dumpster. He wanted to be sure the fake Kisame hadn't gone after him. It was suppose to work immediately, but one never knew if someone might be immune to it or if he was even alone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sasuke, why the hell are we hiding?" prodded Naruto. The pair had been behind the dumpster for going on 15 minutes without Sasuke saying anything but "Sh, Naruto!" every moment Naruto thought about opening his mouth. Still the Uchiha didn't answer even as the baby began whining in his arms. "If something's going on, I think I have as much right as you do to say something!"

  
"Okay I think it worked," the man ignored him. "Naruto, hold the baby while I got get our things. I'll explain when we leave the village."

  
"Wait, but...!" Sasuke was already gone leaving him with the small child. What the hell was up with him? He speculated that someone had caught up with them, but he couldn't tell him that? And where were they if they were running from them? He started bouncing the baby to get the baby to be quiet, however this just ended up bothering him even more as he started crying.

"Damn it. Shhh. Stop crying, Kaito. It's okay. Mommy will be back soon."

  
Nothing he did could quiet down the baby as his attempts just irritated him more. It just had to be the cool wind blowing, the smell of the dumpster, or both. He rocked the baby, trying to sing him to sleep. He looked around the area for a moment before getting out of the alleyway and sneaking back to the hotel. Peering inside of the room, Sasuke was getting the rest of their things in their duffel bags.

  
"I told you to stay!" Sasuke said with his back still turned to him. "It doesn't matter anymore. We have to go."

  
"Just tell me what's going on," said Naruto. "And where's Kisame? Did something happen to him or...?"

  
"Instead of running off, do some checking, moron," He couldn't help but to feel a little aggravated at the younger male at the moment for not making sure it was Kisame. "I leave you for a few seconds with my baby and you let in a stranger!"

"Don't get upset at me! I barely know the guy! How would I know what he's like?!" countered the blonde man. To be honest he shouldn't have left the room and should have had some kind of suspension in place. 

"I know I just..." he rubbed his forehead. "I managed to handle him with the same stuff we used to knock you out. He's not here so I'm guessing he must be resistant to it or managed to get an antidote in his system before it temporarily paralyzed him."

He could see why he would be upset now. He was starting to wish he hadn't left the room knowing this. It was a good thing Sasuke had been able to tell it wasn't really Kisame. That meant the real one was out there someone and that Itachi had to be watching them for some time. When Naruto brought this up, Sasuke wondered what else Itachi knew about them. He knew that the baby belonged to his brother and his former partner, their location, that Kisame had gone, and that Naruto was with him. What else could they know? What if this fake Kisame wasn't alone. What if this was someone from the Akatsuki. From what Kisame told him, Akatsuki members often traveled in pairs and hardly ever alone. This guy could have very well have been traveling with someone. He cursed under his breath. He wasn't taking any chances with this. He was tempted to find the guy and end him before he got too far, but at the same moment he didn't wish to leave his child again. He had been considering the thought of going back to the Hidden Leaf with Naruto if things got too bad and he was tempted to do it now.

"Naruto, if I come back with you, you have to promise me something."

"What?" Did he mean...?

"If they separate me from Kaito, promise me you won't give him to anybody." He highly doubted wouldn't be thrown in prison for his involvement with Orochimaru, so he may as well ask Naruto to came for his son just in case. "I mean it Naruto."

"I promise. I'll call Kakashi and get someone to come get us."

Sasuke just nodded as he was left in the room with the baby. He may as well enjoy the few moments he had with his son. It might be a while until he saw him again. Even if he had to be in prison, he would much rather give up his freedom than allow anymore chances for someone to potentially hurt his son.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, Kakashi says he's sending a team," said Naruto as came back into the bedroom. "They should be here in a day via Sai so you can go ahead and get whatever you need to get before they come."

  
Sasuke only nodded as he tucked his son back into the bed. He was starting to regret agreeing to come back this time, though he wasn't even sure why. The first time he didn't care too much, but then again that had something to do with him being pregnant with his son. He still had his son though this time he was right in front of him. Now that he was here, it was possible the baby was going to be taken from him. Surely Naruto wouldn't let anyone take his baby from him. Then again raising a kid in prison wasn't ideal for the Uchiha even if they let him keep the baby. What about who would care for him? He didn't have any family left, except Itachi who would hurt the baby, and Naruto might do a good job or at least try. Whoever cared for his baby, he hoped they wouldn't harm him in any way.

  
"Naruto, did he say what he's going to do with us?" he asked as he curled up in the bed. He wanted to know so he could figure out what could do with his son ahead of time.

  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see when we get back. Don't worry too much about it."

  
"Don't worry too much about it?" he let out a bitter laugh. "They're going to lock me up and throw away the key. I'm worried about what's going to happen in my kid. I don't just anybody taking care of him. I want my kid to be safe."

  
"Well if you want I'll take him," he didn't know anything about taking care of a baby, but he had been watching Sasuke and Kisame care for him. It wasn't much to go off of, but he'd try his best to do a damn good job raising his son. He knew what it was like to grow up without a loving guardian for majority of his life and how it affected him. He knew how it felt to see his classmates and friends laughing and playing with their families. He didn't want the same to happen to the baby if Sasuke was taken from him. "I don't have any kids of my own, but I'd try for you."

  
"I appreciate it. I really do." Sasuke frowned as he looked down at the child. 'Still it'd be nicer to actually raise him myself like I wanted to the moment I decided I wanted a child of my own. If Kisame hadn't left me, I wouldn't have to do this.'

  
Naruto and Sasuke decided to take shifts with the blonde man being the first to stay up. If that guy wasn't alone, more people might show up soon. While laying in bed after checking the windows for anybody, he started watching TV with the volume low just in case. As he searched through the television channels, he thought about who was coming for them from the village. He knew Sakura would scramble for the chance to come as she would be eager to see the Uchiha again for the first time in years. Ino would probably come as well since she did have a crush on Sasuke or did she? He didn't know Ino well enough to know who she did or didn't have a crush on currently. He only figured this as when they were all younger, Sakura and Ino would fight for the Uchiha's attention. For all he knew, Ino could be crushing on him still. It could be Kiba or maybe Shikamaru. Sai was also a possiblity as he could get the baby high up in case of danger. Then again, Kakashi had voiced concern over the baby being so high up, so maybe not Sai. Whoever it was, the man trusted his former sensei would send someone who would have their backs and not bother Sasuke.

  
The next morning, he woke up to find that he had completely forgotten to wake up Sasuke. That and the sound of knocking on the door. The first thought that entered his mind was another fake Kisame or another person being after them. Whoever it was, he was going to make sure it wasn't anyone dangerous. He peeked into the hole in the door to find Shikamaru at the door. The first thing on his mind that made him want to open the door was that surely they wouldn't pretend to be someone they had no clue that knew him or Sasuke. Then again, what if they knew Naruto from somewhere and knew that he knew Shikamaru.

  
"Naruto, open the door. It's me, Shikamaru."

  
"How do I know you're the real thing?" he called back. "Tell me something the real Shikamaru would know."

  
"Hm. Well the last time you were in the Hidden Leaf Village, you challenged Choji to a ramen eating contest at your place, you got me to time it, and you lost. Then you blamed it the meat in it being too chewy."

  
'Because it was,' he thought bitterly. He opened up the door. "Come on in."

  
Shikamaru came into the room and glance over towards the sleeping man. "Does the baby have any health issues we should know about?"

  
"Not that we know of. He seems pretty healthy to us."

  
"Any clue who the people were who attacked you were? You mentioned to Kakashi that it could have been someone hired by the Akatsuki."

  
"It could have been. Kisame and Sasuke mentioned that it was possible." Shikamaru raised a brow at Kisame's name but he didn't say anything. The most they had been briefed was that Naruto and Sasuke needed a team to bring them back to the village because there was a child involved nevermind the Uchiha being there. They were given instructions to be careful since they could potentially spook the Uchiha into changing his mind and putting his son in danger by causing him to run off. "It could have been someone just after Sasuke, but I'm not sure. Sasuke got cornered by the guy but he handled himself and the guy left. We don't know if he was alone or not, but still I figured we wouldn't be able to make it back on our own if there's more."

  
He nodded before telling him that they would be outside when he was ready. Naruto nodded and shook the Uchiha awake. Normally it would take Sasuke a moment to wake up, however he had gotten up pretty fast, making the blonde man think he was awake the whole time. "Shikamaru just made it here with the others. Are you ready to leave?"

  
"No shit," he said as he sat up in the bed. "The faster we leave this place the better. If he has a superior to report back to, they'll be wondering where he's at. Come on."

  
The pair grabbed their things and headed outside. The team only consisting of Choji, Shikamaru, and Tenten. He couldn't help but to wonder where Sakura and/or Ino were. Perhaps it was for the best since the two, at least back then, tended to fight over the Uchiha. They really didn't need that since they were attempting to lay low for a while until they got into the village. Both were probably going to be pissed off that Kakashi hadn't informed them about the mission and hadn't invited them to come too.   
The journey back was a quiet one with everyone keeping a close eye on the Uchiha. Sasuke knew they didn't trust him, however at the moment he was much more preoccupied with keeping his son warm. The tempature had dropped quite a bit overnight so he had to use one of his extra blankets to keep the child warm. While traveling Tenten asked about the mother of the baby. She hadn't seen a woman back at the hotel and the baby didn't resemble Sasuke too much except for the spiky, jet black hair and the nose. Naruto briefed her that Sasuke was the mother much to her shock.

  
"I won't go too much into it, but he had the baby," he shrugged. "The dad isn't around."

  
"Really?" Now she was really curious about the baby. She suspected that Orochimaru had fathered the baby since he was widely known for his experiments. The person who had came after them could very well have been the long haired man or someone he had sent after them. After all he did have the Uchiha under his wing before he had left. She tried prying more into the situation, but she got very little information in return. Naruto claimed to know very little about the kid's father only that he had up and left the two to fend for themselves. Like the blonde man, she thought it was an awful thing to do in the first place and couldn't help but to pity Sasuke. Even if Sasuke wasn't the nicest guy in the world, he still didn't deserve to be forced to be left alone to defend a baby. "That's terrible."

  
"Yeah, but hopefully they'll be safer in the village."

  
'We better be,' thought the Uchiha as he readjusted the baby's blanket. Personally he would much rather have his baby's safety valued over his. Even though Kaito was much too young to have done anything wrong, most people wouldn't care. They'd treat him differently because of Sasuke. Maybe he could convince Naruto to pretend to be the father of the baby. From what Naruto had told him, he had gained the respect of the villagers for his heroic deeds he had done in the past few years. Kakashi was also a choice he could go with. Surely nobody would dare to say or do anything about the son of the hokage or a hero. He would have to ask once they had gotten in the village.

  
The journey back wasn't eventful, much to Sasuke's relief. Every now and then, they'd come across others traveling but they appeared to be nothing more than travelers going about their day. The raven haired man was weary of all of them, not willing to take the chance that they might go after him or his son. They stopped at a few towns with everyone making sure that the man was never alone. The Uchiha kept to himself, hardly ever speaking to the others and paying more mind to his son. He refused to allow anyone, even Naruto, to hold his son for even a moment. It made it a bit more difficult to do tasks, such as eating, and going to the bathroom, but it was his wish to have his son as much as possible. With each passing day, he was more anxious about coming to the village and what would happen to him. He didn't want to lose the last family he had, but he also knew he had to accept it. Was this a bad idea?

  
The day they arrived, Sasuke was escorted to the hokage's office. What happened next was surprising. Kakashi had, as expected, lectured the young man on disappearing and even betraying those who cared about him and how idiotic he was to let revenge cloud his mind and join Orochimaru. To be honest, he hadn't really regretted going with the older man considering he did get a hell of a lot stronger under him than he ever would have under Kakashi. He knew how to to not hold back on him and gave him the training he needed. The only downside of the training was the end of it where the man attempted to steal his body. He wasn't blind to the older male's obsession of getting him stronger for his own benefit. He had been able to defeat the man, though this was with ease. A little too easily if you asked him. The surprising part was that he wasn't going to be thrown in prison. He was going to issue an official pardon if he promised to behave himself while in the village.

  
"You're...you're just giving it to me just like that?" He was stunned by the man's words. "Are you serious? What's the catch?"

  
"No catch except you behaving yourself. I've known you for years, Sasuke, and I know you're not a bad kid. I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself because I believe in you. If you mess up this second chance I'm giving you, I can't help you anymore. I'll be forced to take further action against you."

  
He nodded, relieved that the older man had given him a chance to prove he wasn't a danger to the village. He knew many others wouldn't be too happy about him being able to walk free, yet at the moment he didn't care. As long as they didn't put their hands on him or tried to, they could send nasty looks his way for as long as they wanted. He wasn't here because he wanted to be popular. He was doing what was best for his son.

  
"Then does this mean you're not taking away my son?"

  
"Why would you think I would do that for?"

  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess you'd think I was a danger to everyone around me including my own kid."

  
"From what I've heard from Naruto, you haven't proven to be so yet therefore you can keep your son. Speaking of your son, he doesn't have any health issues we need to know about, does he? I want to make sure he has the proper care he needs."

  
"Not that I know of," As far as he knew, his son was as healthy as could be. He wasn't sneezing, he didn't have a fever, nor did he show any other signs of being ill. "He does need his shots."

  
"We'll have to get those arranged then. In the meantime, you'll be staying with Naruto for the time being."

  
"Well that's fine I guess," it was better than going to jail. "Is there anything else you want from me or can I go?"

  
"There is one more thing I'm going to need from you. The father of your son..."

  
"Kisame? What about him?" If he was about to ask him where he was, Sasuke figured Naruto would have at least told him about their situation. He didn't have a clue where Kisame had gone. Heck if anything, Kakashi had a much better chance of guessing where he could be then himself.

  
"Considering that the organization is still a large threat, we're going to need intel on them. Intel only he can provide us. He's been with them for years. He must know something important that can help us. They wouldn't be wasting resources hunting him down if he wasn't that important."

  
"Feel free to take that up with him if he isn't dead by now," Now that he thought about it, the way he said it sounded far too cold than what he would have liked. However that was something to think about. Kisame could be dead right now and he wouldn't know it. Even though he was still pissed at Kisame, he didn't want him dead. "Like Naruto said, he's gone."

  
"You don't sound like you care too much." He noted.

  
"I just want to focus on my kid for the moment," he shrugged. Kakashi just nodded. He figured Sasuke didn't wish to speak about Kisame out of anger. "Can I go now?"

  
"Not just yet. I'm going to need you to promise me that you will under no circumstances will you leave the village..."

  
"No shit I can't leave," Did he really think he was that crazy to leave the village with an infant after getting attacked? "If I leave now, there's no telling who'll be waiting for me out there!"

  
"I know. I'm just telling you what I expect out of you. Besides, you might hear of an opportunity that sounds a lot better to you than staying here with us." Of all things to bring up, he really shouldn't be surprised he said that. He dismissed the comment and let his former teacher continue. "I don't want you getting into any arguements or fights with anyone no matter what. Don't make me regret letting you come back here."

  
"Right," he nodded. "I appreciate it."

  
"You're welcome. You can go now. By the way, I want you to see Sakura when she comes back. She'll want to see you again."

  
Sasuke just nodded and left the office. Naruto, who had been waiting patiently waiting outside, got off the wall he was leaning against and came up to the older man. "So what'd he say?"

  
"I can't leave the village and I can't get into any trouble. Trouble always finds a way though."

  
"Anything else?"

  
"He wants to ask Kisame some questions about the Akatsuki." he informed him.

  
"That's kinda hard to do, isn't it?" He had told the hokage that Kisame had left them a while back. Did he think Sasuke secretly knew or could guess where he went?

  
"I thought the same. If he isn't dead yet..." he shook his head. "I don't think Kisame would say too much, but I wouldn't be surprised if they forced him to by using me and Kaito as a way to get to him."

  
"He's not in connection with them anymore, so he should be happy to give up information. For fucks sake, it could help him out. In exchange for helping us, he could be free to see you two or..."

  
"Maybe," he interrupted him. "Can we just get to your place? I want to get settled in."

  
"Right."

  
On the way back, since there were only a hand full of people out, he knew he would have an easier time going back to Naruto's apartment. If there were more, someone might try to start something with him for betraying the village. Among the few out, not many paid any mind to the Uchiha. Those that did either stared or even glared at him. He paid them no mind, though he knew their reactions would be nothing new once others saw him. He expected people to attack him, verbally or physically or both. If they attacked him, he'd do it in self defense no matter what Kakashi said. Once they got back to Naruto's home, the blonde man allowed Sasuke to relax on the couch while he got the extra room in his apartment cleaned up. It mostly consisted of various shelves of weapons, scrolls, and books he hardly ever read. He could just store most of these in his own bedroom or some other place in the house.

  
"This is gonna take a while," Naruto called from inside of the room. "Feel free to get something from the kitchen.'

  
As Naruto worked, Kaito was curled up in his mother's lap while Sasuke thought about where Kisame could be. He had to be lying low, making sure to take pathes less traveled by others, never staying in one spot, and keeping his guard up at all times. That's how it was when he traveled and later on how he traveled to when he had Kisame with him. It shouldn't be too difficult as long as Kisame disguised himself and didn't draw too much attention to himself. He hoped he was okay wherever he was. He just wished he had a way to contact the man to tell him where they were.

  
By the time Naruto had gotten done cleaning up, Sasuke had long since fallen asleep on the couch, baby cradled in his arms. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to leave the pair in the apartment for a moment while he went grocery shopping. He would prepare a special dinner for the Uchiha since it had been a while since they both had a homecooked meal. He wasn't that good of a cook considering most of his meals were purchased ramen or something he got from a restuarant. Sakura would love to help him out. Surely she couldn't be a worse cook than he was. Where was she anyways? He would have figured she'd show up the moment Sasuke arrived in the village since she hadn't be on the mission to escort them back. She probably didn't even know or was away for the moment. He ran over to the hospital to go find the pink haired woman to search for her. However when he got there, he found out through one of the nurses that she had gone to the Sand Village around the time after Nartuo left to help train the medical ninjas there and she wasn't due for a couple of days. Ah well he'd have to do this alone then. This would have been a great project for the pair to do for Sasuke. Maybe next time then.

  
He ended up preparing a simple meal of curry for the two of them. It wasn't anything spectacular, but at least it was a decent meal. During dinner, Naruto was the one to start the conversation after they ate in silence for a while. "So you got any plans for tomorrow?"

  
"Not really. I guess it's okay to go around in the village if you come with me." Kakashi didn't say he couldn't, but it would be nice to do something besides sticking around in the house. "Then again it might be too cold out tomorrow. I'll find something else to do."

  
"Going out will be great!" grinned the ninja. "You can see the new changes in the village since you've been gone and go see all our old friends!"

  
"I think you mean classmates," corrected the Uchiha. He doubted any of them actually cared to see him again. Shikamaru and Choji acted rather indifferent to him, though Choji did attempt to be friendly towards him by asking about how the baby was doing and complimenting the child. Tenten attempted to interact with him and didn't give up when even when he gave her and everyone else the cold shoulder. "I don't think they don't too much care. They'll probably only speak to me just to be nice."

  
"Don't say that. I'm sure plenty of people besides me will be happy to have you back."

  
"Whatever." He didn't believe him in the slightest. The only people that came to mind were the ones that he could name on his fingers: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him. He didn't wish to be crowded at the moment.

 

  
After dinner, Sasuke attempted to help clean up however Naruto refused to let him, going on about how the raven haired man was his guest. He'd much rather help since he had little to nothing to do at the moment. Kaito was not yet big enough to start crawling, walking, or playing to keep him preoccupied and he didn't need changing or a bath. Normally to cure a case of boredom, he'd go for a walk or go training. However he didn't want to get in trouble for going off without Naruto. Someone might think he was up to something. There wasn't much else to do but go to bed. As he laid in bed, he thought about Kisame and where he could be. Where ever he was, he was probably going to be either pissed or worried that his family had up and left. Well now he knew what it felt like. Sooner or later he'd maybe hear about the two being in the Leaf village. If not, once he was allowed to roam outside of the village, he'd look for the shark himself.

* * *

Once the stunning agent had worn off, the older Uchiha found out that only 4 days had passed since Sasuke had long gone. He had just barely made it inside of the room he had been saying in when it started kicking in. He couldn't believe he had stumbled upon two surprises or rather three of them. His brother was with his former partner, he had a nephew, and Kisame had abandoned both of them. When the older man had left the Akatsuki, it had surprised Itachi but he bore no ill will towards the man for doing it. The two of them were one of the few pairs that weren't constantly at each other's throats and got along fine. If Itachi had to kill him on Pein's orders, he couldn't say he wouldn't feel anything. He'd feel bad since he and Kisame were kind of friends in a way. Now that he found out what he had done to Sasuke, he couldn't help but to hate him. How could he leave the Akatsuki for Sasuke and then betray him as well by leaving? Kisame believed that loyalty and honesty was important but yet in the end honesty was the only thing he had. He could report this to Pein, however his brother was still on his mind. Even if Sasuke hated him, he was still had to make sure the two of them were okay. The only place he could guess they were happened to be the Hidden Leaf Village considering Naruto was with him. Getting inside of the village wouldn't be too hard. He just needed to be sure his brother and nephew had made it there safely.


End file.
